What Is Love
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP!]Baekhyun telah menutup rapat pintu hatinya dikarenakan kejadian yang ia alami di masa lalu. Lalu, apakah Park Chanyeol yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu berandal sekolah mampu menyinari goa yang telah lama tak berpenghuni itu? Sebab menaklukkan Baekhyun tak semudah yang ia perkirakan. ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo/!SchoolLife/!Genderswitch/DLDR/Rnr juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS LOVE**

 **By Byun Min Hwa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), etc.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : M untuk kata-kata kasar & a little bit sex activity / NC-17!**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun telah menutup rapat hatinya dikarenakan kejadian yang ia alami di masa lalu. Lalu, apakah Park Chanyeol yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu berandal sekolah mampu menyinari goa yang telah lama tak berpenghuni itu? Karena menaklukkan Baekhyun tak semudah yang ia perkirakan.**

Hannyoung High School. Sekolah menengah keatas bertaraf internasional yang dihuni oleh berbagai kalangan atas pula. Letak yang strategis, bangunan kokoh,beserta segala fasilitas mewahnya, dan tentu siswa yang mempunyai kemampuan akademis maupun non akademis diatas rata-rata, seakan menjadikan sekolah ini terlahir tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Sekolah yang berlokasi di Gangdong – Gu, Seoul ini mempunyai reputasi yang sangat baik di daerahnya, karena untuk dapat bersekolah disana bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setiap calon siswa harus mengikuti berbagai macam tes yang ketat dan biasanya hanya sekitar 30% yang berhasil lolos. Sudah bisa terbayang bukan seberapa ketatnya sekolah ini? Hannyoung High School juga sering melakukan pertukaran pelajar di beberapa negara.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika sekolah tersebut menjadi buruan para pejabat tinggi maupun pengusaha kaya raya yang menginginkan putra dan putrinya untuk mengenyam pendidikan disana. Bukan tanpa alasan orang-orang yang bergelimangan harta serta jabatan itu melakukannya, tentu saja. Yang menjadi poin plus dari Hannyoung High School adalah siswa 'terobosan' dari sekolah ini adalah mereka berhasil memasuki universitas bergengsi di Seoul dan berakhir menjadi pejabat serta pengusaha di berbagai bidang mengikuti jejak dari orang tua mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awal bulan September menjadi hari pertama bagi para siswa untuk masuk sekolah setelah melewati liburan musim panas. Berbagai macam ekspresi terpampang dari wajah-wajah yang baru saja memasuki kawasan sekolah tersebut. Ada yang menampilkan wajah ceria, dengan diiringi semangat langkah yang mantap untuk kembali ke sekolah, ada pula raut yang terlihat cemberut bahkan sedikit menguap karna rasa kantuk yang melanda. Demi Tuhan, apakah liburan panjang selama 2 bulan masih belum cukup untuk mereka? Ck. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

Beberapa yeoja terlihat keluar dari mobil pribadi mereka kemudian berjalan dengan wajah yang sedikit diangkat, dan memamerkan kecantikan serta kecentilannya untuk menarik perhatian setiap namja yang melintas dihadapan mata. Tak ayal para namja itupun bersiul menggoda para yeoja yang terlihat makin cantik kian harinya itu dengan pandangan kagum serta memuja. Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa kejadian tersebut terjadi di pagi hari seperti ini. Namun, seketika suara siulan para namja tersebut seakan lenyap berganti dengan suara riuh para yeoja setelah mata mereka menangkap sebuah mobil Sedan berwarna hitam memasuki area parkir siswa yang berjarak 200m di sebelah kiri dari gerbang.

Tak lama muncullah sesosok –ah bukan- lebih tepatnya 3 sosok namja dengan gerakan yang seolah menjadi _slow motion_ keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Tak tanggung-tanggung, tiba-tiba semilir angin yang sepoi datang menerbangkan beberapa helai dari rambut 3 sosok tersebut, seakan menambah kesan dramatis yang membuat pupil para yeoja disana tak berkedip sedetikpun.

Bukan. Mereka bukanlah sosok _public figure_ yang setiap harinya muncul di depan layar kaca dengan memerankan sebuah drama yang amat dikagumi kaum yeoja di zaman milenium seperti sekarang . Bukan juga sekumpulan mafia dengan setelan jas ala CEO serta sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat yang menghiasi kaki mereka masing-masing. Oh, ayolah.. Siapapun yang menjadi penghuni sekolah ini pasti sudah tau dengan jelas siapa mereka sebenarnya. Perlu diperjelas satu persatu? Baiklah, kelihatannya begitu.

Bisa kita mulai dari …

 **Park Chanyeol** : Sesosok jangkung yang keluar dari kursi kemudi mobil. Biasa disapa dengan sebutan Chanyeol. Tak diragukan lagi ketampanannya, bisa dibilang Chanyeol adalah salah satu pangeran di Hannyoung High School. Wajahnya putih bersih, dengan mata bulat yang menampakkan sorot keangkuhan serta kewibawaan sekaligus, hidung bangir alami tanpa sentuhan operasi, serta rahang tegas yang menambah kesan _manly_ dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan Dewi Aphrodyte pun akan dengan senang hati bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Namun, dibalik wajahnya yang tampan dan terkesan angkuh, namja kelebihan kalsium ini tak jarang untuk menampilkan senyum idiotnya yang mampu membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum kepadanya. Tak heran jika Dia diberi julukan sebagai _'Happy Virus'_

 **Kim Jongin** : Namja berkulit gelap yang biasa dipanggil Jongin. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang bilang bahwa kulitnya itu hitam. Secara lantang Jongin akan membantah dengan dalih bahwa warna dari tubuhnya itu eksotis dan terkesan seksi, yang jarang dimiliki oleh namja-namja 'produk' dari negara kelahirannya. Kemampuan Jongin di bidang menari atau _dance_ tidak diragukan lagi. Beberapa kali Jongin telah mempersembahkan piala kejuaraan _dance_ tingkat nasional maupun internasional untuk sekolahnya hingga teman-temannya mengatakan Jongin adalah _'Dancing Machine'_. Dari kemampuan serta ketampanannya itu tak sulit bagi Jongin untuk menggaet setiap yeoja maupun namja yang diliriknya dengan sekali kedip. Namun Jongin tak pernah seserius itu dalam menjalin hubungan, hingga membuatnya di cap sebagai playboy nan mesum yang bisa menerkam mangsanya kapan saja -_-

Dan yang terakhir…

 **Oh Sehun** : Namja bermarga Oh dengan raut dingin dan datar yang selalu terpampang di wajah tampannya. Bisa dibilang Sehun adalah orang 'paling waras' diantara mereka bertiga. Dengan kulit putih seputih ras albino, mata sipit dan bibir tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, serta rahang tegas yang seakan sulit untuk dipatahkan membuat Sehun digilai oleh banyak yeoja dan namja disekitarnya. Walaupun Sehun selalu bersikap dingin dan menampilkan _poker face_ andalannya, hal itu tak membuat para penggemar Sehun menyerah begitu saja. Justru mereka menganggap itu adalah daya tarik tersendiri dari seorang Oh Sehun. Dan para penggemar Sehun memberinya julukan sebagai _'Ice Prince'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"S-su-sunbae, emm ini terimalah. A-ak-ku membuatkannya khusus untukmu" ucap seorang yeoja imut dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak coklat berbentuk hati warna merah muda dengan pita yang bertengger manis diatasnya kepada Sehun

Dilihat dari penampilannya yang terkesan polos dan lugu, bisa diketahui jika yeoja ini berada di tingkat 1. Sehun hanya menatap datar sang yeoja bergantian dengan coklat yang dibawanya. Seketika suasana hening terjadi diantara kerumunan tersebut. Ada yang berbisik-bisik mengatakan bahwa yeoja itu terlalu berani untuk mendekati seorang _Ice Prince_. Ada pula yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk dan menghina.

Hey.. siapa dia berani-beraninya berinteraksi dengan Sehun? Bahkan dia saja masih tingkat 1. Respon dari Sehun yang tetap memasang wajah dinginnya didukung dengan bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya membuat nyali dari yeoja itu menguap terbawa angin. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepala dengan menahan air mata yang hampir lolos dari kedua matanya.

"Ehem!" suara deheman husky dari Chanyeol berhasil memecahkan suasana tegang diantara mereka.

"Ahh..jika Sehun tak mau menerima ini, bolehkah aku yang menerimanya nona manis?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada yeoja yang masih berdiri mematung di depan Sehun.

Tak lama yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan segera mengangguk berulang kali dengan cepat saking semangatnya. Apakah dia tidak takut kalau lehernya akan patah detik itu juga?

"T-ten-tu saja s-sun-bae" jawab yeoja itu masih dengan suara terbata-bata.

Dengan segera Chanyeol mengambil kotak coklat dari tangan hoobaenya. Walaupun yeoja tersebut merasa sedikit kecewa karena Sehun tak menerima coklat buatannya, setidaknya dia merasa bersyukur karena Chanyeol dengan baik hati menolongnya di keadaan tersudut seperti sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang kau.." Chanyeol sedikit menjeda perkataannya saat melihat name tag yang tersemat di seragam yeoja itu, "..Kim Saeron, segera masuk ke kelas karena bel masuk akan berbunyi. Arrachi?"

"Ne sunbae. Gamsahamnida." Ucap Kim Saeron sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Sudah bubar sana. Tidak ada tontonan gratis lagi." Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya memandang khidmat kejadian tersebut akhirnya buka suara.

Sebelum kerumunan di area parkir siswa itu membubarkan diri, mereka membuka akses jalan bagi ketiga namja pangeran sekolah tersebut. Park Chanyeol berjalan memimpin paling depan dengan tangan menggenggam coklat yang diberikan oleh hoobaenya tadi. Sehun menyusul dengan wajah yang masih tetap datar dan memandang lurus ke depan. Jongin berjalan perlahan paling belakang dengan tangan kanan yang dimasukkan di saku celananya.

Ketika melewati seorang yeoja dengan name tag Kang Seulgi disampingnya, Jongin berbisik di telinga yeoja tersebut dengan suara berat nan seksi ―

"Dadamu boleh juga" ucap Jongin dengan mengerlingkan mata dan seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya. Seketika membuat Seulgi mimisan di tempat. Ck. Kau berulah lagi Jongin -_-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang koridor yang dilalui oleh ketiga namja tersebut tak sedikit yang terus memandang ke arah mereka, pandangan memuja tentunya. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas, kehadiran dari ketiga namja itu tak bisa dipungkiri adalah hal yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh seluruh penggemar dari ketiga namja tersebut.

Sudah lama mereka tak memandang wajah-wajah tampan itu yang tidak kalah dari seorang model papan atas. Tak hanya tampan, kemampuan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin di bidang akademis maupun non akademis membuat para penggemar mereka merasa tidak sia-sia untuk mengidolakan sang 'Trio Bangsad'.

Bahkan di kalangan guru pun, nama ketiga namja itu sudah tidak asing lagi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena prestasi yang diraih oleh masing-masing yang membuat mereka terkenal di kalangan para guru, tetapi juga karena ketiga namja itu terdapati beberapa kali membolos dan akan masuk ke kelas dengan seenak pantatnya.

Entah karena sudah biasa atau merasa muak dengan makhluk-makhluk tersebut, para guru akhirnya menyerah untuk memperingatkan mereka lagi. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut guru yang menegur hanya seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur bagi mereka bertiga. Toh mereka tetap dapat berprestasi dengan baik dan tidak mencoreng nama sekolah, begitulah yang terlintas di benak para guru, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah terlalu membosankan jika kita langsung masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Jongin yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kau benar. Apakah kita harus ke tempat biasa?" balas Chanyeol dengan seringai dari bibirnya.

"Bukankah tak perlu diperjelas lagi? Ayo kita kesana" ucap Sehun final mengakhiri pertanyaan dari kedua _'partner in crime'_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas XII-2 tampak riuh walaupun bel sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Beberapa masih berkeliaran di area kelas dengan berlari-lari kesana kemari. Sebuah sapu dan alat pel pun tak luput dari tangan-tangan jahil para namja untuk mereka gunakan sebagai 'senjata' dalam memerankan sebuah aksi yang lebih tepat untuk dimainkan oleh anak TK.

Jika para namja sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka dalam bermain layaknya pahlawan dari tokoh yang sering kali adik mereka lihat di layar televise, maka beda halnya dengan kerumunan para yeoja.

Tentu saja mereka tak mau memegang sapu dan pada akhirnya hanya akan mematahkan kuku-kuku cantik yang selama ini telah mereka rawat dengan begitu lihainya. Mereka lebih memilih untuk membentuk sebuah kelompok sendiri dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak akan jauh dari kaum yeoja. Apalagi kalau bukan fashion, gossip terhangat, serta drama favorit mereka masing-masing. Terdengar nama Lee Jong Suk serta Lee Minho yang sedang diperdebatkan masalah tingkat ketampanan dari kedua actor tersebut didalam kerumunan.

Ada juga yang berkumpul untuk membahas seputar kegiatan liburan musim panasnya yang diisi dengan kegiatan menyenangkan, seperti berlibur dengan keluarga misalnya. Jika ada yang hiperaktif, tentu saja ada siswa yang kelewat pasif dan memilih untuk membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan menutup mata, mencoba untuk berisirahat.

Benar-benar, dari sini bisa dipertanyakan, bagaimana bisa siswa yang terlihat malas dan tidak ada semangat untuk hidup bisa masuk di Hannyoung High School? Entahlah, mungkin memang otak mereka kelewat cerdas sehingga bisa dengan mudah lolos seleksi. Dan siswa yang lain memilih untuk tetap duduk tenang di kursinya sembari menunggu guru yang akan datang.

"Hhh..kenapa Siwon Saem belum datang juga." Ucap salah satu siswa yeoja bermata bulat yang terlihat seperti mata burung hantu dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini" sahut yeoja bermata rusa yang duduk disampingnya.

"Padahal sudah sepuluh menit berlalu. Aku hanya tidak suka suara gaduh seperti ini."

"Sabarlah Kyung, sebentar lagi pasti Dia datang." Jawab Luhan, sahabat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diajak bicara.

Tap… tap… tap…

 **BRAK!**

Debuman keras dari suara pintu yang dibanting seketika membuat seluruh siswa diruangan itu mengalihkan atensinya menuju pada sumber suara. Kelas bagian depan. Tentu mereka sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Seketika suasana hening. Mereka yang tadinya berkeliaran bak ayam kehilangan induknya segera berlari menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

Kerumunan yeoja yang sedang asik bergosip pun sudah membubarkan diri semenjak suara debuman terdengar. Sedangkan siswa yang tadinya sempat tertidur segera menegakkan tubuh dengan mata yang sedikit merah saking terkejutnya. Dia mengutuk dalam hati orang yang sudah mengganggu mimpi indahnya pagi ini, walaupun tidak akan dijabarkan secara langsung.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa guru yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon.

"Selamat pagi Saem." Jawab para siswa dengan kompak dan nada yang sedikit malas.

"Hey.. siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk bermalas-malas seperti itu. Ini hari pertama kalian kembali ke sekolah. Bukankah liburan kemarin sudah lebih dari cukup? Bersemangatlah mulai hari ini. Arraseo?!"

"Neeee seongsaenim!" sahut seluruh penghuni kelas dengan suara keras -yang dipaksakan- supaya terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku akan segera memulai pembelajaran.. tapi, tunggu dulu! Dimana tiga berandal itu?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengarahkan dagunya kearah tiga bangku yang masih kosong di deretan paling belakang.

Sontak seluruh siswa hanya bisa saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka sebenarnya sudah tau ketiga berandal itu kemana. Kemana lagi kalau bukan membolos? Mereka hanya merasa malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya. Karena kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa dialami oleh mereka dan akan mendapat respon dari para guru seperti ―

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Mungkin mereka masih berjemur untuk membakar kulitnya. Sekarang buka buku kalian dan kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan suasana tenang meliputi. Siwon Saem masih fokus menulis beberapa rumus trygonometri beserta beberapa soal di depan kelas, sedangkan para siswa sibuk berkutat dengan alat tulis masing-masing.

Merasa bosan dan sedikit pegal karena terlalu lama mencatat, Luhan meregangkan otot tangannya dengan menarik kedua tangannya ke atas disertai pijatan-pijatan kecil pada jari-jari mungilnya hingga sedikit terdengar suara 'kretek' yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang balik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya takut jarimu akan patah jika kau menyiksanya seperti itu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menahan senyum dari bibirnya dengan mata kembali menatap ke papan tulis

"Sialan. Ini sehat, kau tau? Memangnya kau tahan terus menerus mencatat rumus memuakkan itu? Tulangmu itu perlu sedikit refleksi Kyung." Kilah Luhan menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Terserahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Hey Kyung.."

"Hm"

"Kyuunggg" sahut Luhan tak mau menyerah.

"Hmm." Dan tetap dijawab hanya dengan gumaman dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah tatap wajahku!" ucap Luhan dengan gemas karena Kyungsoo terus mengabaikannya sedari tadi.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan gerakan yang malas.

"Nah begitu kan aku lebih jelas untuk melihatmu. Hey Kyung, kira-kira..trio bangsad itu kemana ya?" jemarinya terarah ke dagu dengan kepala menoleh ke atas seolah memikirkan keberadaan tiga orang tersebut.

"Mana aku tahu. Kau pikir aku ibunya yang harus mengikuti mereka setiap saat? Yang benar saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tegas dalam satu helaan nafas.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau jadi nyolot seperti itu kepadaku?" sungut Luhan tak mau kalah dari Kyungsoo.

"Terserah apa katamu." Kyungsoo meletakkan bolpoinnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan..

"Mereka mati dimakan buaya pun aku tak peduli. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan mereka? Merindukan _Ice Prince_ -mu itu ya? Cih." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menambahkan decihan di belakangnya.

" _Ice Prince_ pantatku! Lagian apa tadi kau bilang? Merindukannya? Cih. Yang benar saja, Kyung. Aku hanya penasaran dimana lagi tiga berandal itu berulah. Lagipula, jika memang nanti hanya dia namja yang tersisa di muka bumi, aku tak akan sudi untuk menerimanya. Lebih baik aku mati saja." Bahkan Luhan tak sadar sudah sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya melirik dengan tatapan jengkel

"Kau yakin? Tapi kurasa kau menyukainya Xiao Lu.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda untuk membuat Luhan marah.

"Mw-mwo?! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Kau iya." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan suara tenang dan kembali fokus pada catatannya.

"Aku tidak!" wajah Luhan mulai merah padam

"Kau iya, Luhan-ah.." Kyungsoo kembali menggoda Luhan, dan.. berhasil! Tampaknya Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Tanpa sadar Luhan mencoba berdiri dan menimbulkan suara berisik yang berasal dari kursi yang didudukinya menjadi berderit dan Luhan berkata ―

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!" jawab Luhan final dengan suara yang bisa dibilang _nggak nyante_. Membuat atensi seluruh penghuni kelas beralih kepadanya.

Seketika Luhan merasakan firasat buruk di sekitarnya. Dan, _gotcha!_ Sekarang semua pasang mata dari penghuni kelas menghujam tepat ke arahnya. Luhan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang telah dengan mudah jatuh ke perangkap sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya bisa meringis tanpa dosa kepada orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya seolah telah mengulitinya hidup-hidup di tempat.

"XI LUHAN MAJU KE DEPAN DAN CEPAT KERJAKAN SOAL DI PAPAN!" suara Siwon sontak menyadarkan Luhan dari kejadian yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan tawa geli karena berhasil mengerjainya. _Sahabat sialan, awas kau Do Kyungsoo!_

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan menjulurkan lidah ketika Luhan memberinya deathglare sebelum Luhan maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal dari Siwon Songsaenim _. Haha, kena kau rusa nakal!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhempus sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan butiran debu yang menimbulkan suara gemerisik hasil dari pergesekan debu-debu tersebut dengan lantai dari rooftop Hannyoung High School. Langit yang berwarna biru cerah dengan hiasan berbagai bentuk awan itupun bisa dibilang sedikit memanjakan mata. Ya, setidaknya untuk menciptakan suasana tenang di hati ketiga namja yang sedari tadi sudah mengawali paginya di atap sekolah mereka.

Atap ini jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh para penghuni sekolah atau bahkan tidak pernah ada yang mengunjunginya, selain tiga makhluk yang menjadikan atap ini menjadi basecamp mereka secara tidak langsung. Entah bagaimana cara mereka agar dapat menerobos akses menuju ke tempat terlarang ini.

Padahal, sebelum mereka berhasil menjebol pintu yang menuju ke arah tempat persembunyian ini pintu tersebut selalu terkunci rapat dengan beberapa gembok dan rantai yang terpasang di pintu tersebut. Tapi, hey.. kalian tidak lupa 'kan siapa mereka? Apapun bisa mereka lakukan demi memenuhi keinginannya. Dan menjebol akses untuk menuju ke atap bukanlah perkara yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

Terdapat sebuah sofa tua berwarna coklat gelap yang terletak di sudut kiri atap dengan menghadap ke arah barat. Entah sofa tua itu berasal dari mana, saat pertama kali Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun berhasil menerobos ke tempat ini sofa itu sudah tergeletak disana. Tak peduli darimana asalnya, selama bisa digunakan untuk bersantai maka benda itu tak perlu untuk disingkirkan.

Jika menolehkan kepala sedikit saja ke arah kiri, sudah bisa dipastikan mata kita akan langsung 'dimanjakan' dengan pemandangan hiruk pikuk lalu lintas kota Seoul di pagi menjelang siang seperti sekarang. Terlihat beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas untuk menyebrang jalan disaat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah bagi para pengendara.

Chanyeol hanya duduk di sofa sembari memakan coklat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Persetan dengan Sehun, toh coklat ini memang resmi menjadi miliknya semenjak Sehun menolaknya secara tidak langsung dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Di tengah atap terdapat ring basket buatan yang bersandar pada tembok bangunan tersebut. Jangan tanya benda ini berasal dari mana. Chanyeol yang membawanya kemari beberapa bulan yang lalu karena merasa atap ini terlalu hampa. Ya, hitung-hitung bisa sebagai menyalurkan hobinya yang memang suka bermain basket secara bebas tanpa gangguan dari siapapun.

 **Duk… duk… duk…**

Suara bola basket yang di _drible_ oleh Jongin terdengar menggema karena memang tak ada peredam suara apapun disana. Jongin menghentikan aksinya men _drible_ bola basket tersebut dan bersiap utnuk memasukkan bola itu kedalam ring.

Dengan kaki yang sedikit berjingkat dan bola basket yang sudah tergenggam di kedua tangannya, Jongin menjatuhkan titik berat tumpuan tubuhnya ke arah depan dan.. _shoot!_ Bola basket itu berhasil masuk dengan mulusnya melewati ring dan langsung terjatuh ke lantai atap.

Merasa lelah dengan permainan solonya, Jongin segera melangkah menjauhi ring dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa, sedang menikmati sebuah coklat dengan tenangnya.

"Hhh... lelah sekali." Ucap Jongin dengan menyeka keringat yang mulai mengucur di dahinya.

Seragam yang dipakai pun sudah tidak serapi saat tadi pagi. Dua kancing atas terbuka dengan dasi yang sengaja dilonggarkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Payah, baru begitu saja kau sudah kecapaian. Bagaimana jika kau mengikuti turnamen basket sepertiku?" balas Chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek dan menyombongkan diri yang sudah ahli dalam memainkan benda bulat berwarna orange tersebut.

"Terserah. Lagipula aku memainkan benda itu hanya karena bosan. Tidak seperti kau dan teman se-timmu yang bodoh itu. Berlari-lari di lapangan untuk mengejar sebuah bola. Ck. Menggelikan." Jongin menghela nafas pelan.

"Setidaknya aku bisa melihat paha-paha mulus yang meneriaki namaku di pinggir lapangan." Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyum idiotnya.

"Cih, lebih baik aku mengejar yeoja sexy kemudian ku tangkap dan membuatnya mendesahkan namaku dibawahnya." Jongin menampilkan seringaian yang tak kalah menjengkelkan dari Park Chanyeol.

"Pfftt! Kau memang bajingan mesum kkamjong. Aku bangga padamu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin dan kemudian mengusak rambutnya.

"Cih. Singkirkan tanganmu dariku Park, kau membuatku merinding." disingkirkannya tangan Chanyeol dari atas kepalanya dengan bahu bergidik ngeri.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Jongin. Benar-benar dua manusia aneh bin absurd. Yang satu idiot, yang satu lagi mesum. Apakah mereka ini benar-benar manusia? Atau makhluk astral dari planet luar yang tersesat di bumi dan tak tau arah jalan pulang? Mana ada manusia waras yang membanggakan keidiotan serta kemesummannya? Demi Tuhan, tenggelamkan saja mereka ke dasar Samudra Pasifik *eh jangan -_-*

Dari awal sudah aku bilang 'kan? Yang 'paling waras' diantara mereka bertiga ialah Oh Sehun. Lalu, dimana dia? Ah.. disitu rupanya. Oh Sehun sedang berbaring di lantai dengan posisi terlentang dan wajah yang menatap jauh ke langit. Satu tangannya ia sampirkan di atas wajahnya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang sedikit membuat matanya silau. Pandangannya menerawang, larut dalam pikirannya.

Yang jelas dia hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan ocehan dua sahabat idiotnya yang selalu memperdebatkan masalah tidak penting. Jika dilihat secara sekilas, Sehun terlihat seperti orang melamun. Tapi, tidak. Sehun sama sekali tidak melamun. Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"Hey, Yeol. dia kenapa?" dagunya bergerak menuju kepada Sehun

"Entahlah. Sejak aku menghampirinya di rumah dia sudah seperti itu." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Ahh... begitu. Sudahlah, lupakan. Sebentar lagi akan istirahat. Aku haus Yeol, kajja kita membeli minuman ke kantin!"

"Kau duluan saja Jongin, aku masih betah berada disini." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap Jongin yang sudah mulai berdiri dari sofa.

"Baiklah, kau urusi manusia es itu."

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu pembatas akses untuk menuju atap. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Menit demi menit pun berlalu, namun tetap kesunyian yang menemani kedua namja tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tak tahan dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju Sehun untuk kemudian berbaring tepat disamping kanan tubuh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" mata Chanyeol memandang lurus ke arah langit mengikuti Sehun.

"…" belum ada sahutan dari Sehun.

"Apakah ini tentang _dia_?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yeol." Hanya itu yang dapat Sehun ucapkan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau belum mau menceritakannya. Tapi kau bisa datang padaku dan berbagi apapun itu kapan saja kau mau." Ia tolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Yeol." Sahut Sehun dengan menampilkan sedikit senyum mahalnya.

"Ya, aku memang yang terbaik." Tak ayal ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun terkekeh dan meninju lengannya.

Namja bertelinga layaknya peri ini memang pantas disebut _'Happy Virus',_ dia selalu berhasil menjadi _mood maker_ orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRIIIIINNGGGG**

Tepat pukul 11.00 KST bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan istirahat telah tiba. Wajah-wajah yang tadinya terlihat kusut dengan mata merah mulai menampakkan raut ceria diiringi senyum lebarnya. Istirahat memang menjadi salah satu moment yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa sekolah. Selain bisa mengistirahatkan otak barang sejenak, mereka tak sabar untuk kembali mengisi perut yang sedari tadi telah meronta. Tak terkecuali bagi Luhan, dia sudah bersiap untuk mengajak Kyungsoo menuju kantin sekolah.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kajja kita ke kantin! Perutku sudah lapar sekali." Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

"Aku malas, Lu…" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Setidaknya menurutlah padaku sekarang!" Luhan menghembuskan napas kasar "Kau tak ingat sudah mengerjaiku tadi pagi? Kau harus menraktirku hari ini!" lanjutnya sambil membuang muka.

"Shireo! Sudah sana, pergi saja sendiri."

"Kyunggg…." Luhan mulai menggeret-geret tangan Kyungsoo yang menjadi bantalan kepala Kyungsoo untuk tidur.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Luhan dan semakin membenamkan wajah diantara kedua lengannya. Luhan mulai kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang termasuk orang yang sulit untuk dibujuk.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul ide nista dari otak cerdasnya. Seakan muncul lampu terang imajiner yang berada di atas kepalanya, Luhan menampilkan senyum lebar ala _devil_. Dia yakin idenya yang satu ini akan berhasil untuk membuat Kyungsoo tak menolak.

"Jika kau tak mau menraktirku makan siang, akan ku bakar boneka pororo milikmu yang masih tertinggal di rumahku!"

Sontak Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar perkataan Luhan. Aura hitam telah mengelilingi tubuh Kyungsoo. Tapi Luhan tak peduli, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan agar Kyungsoo menurutinya.

"Andwae! Baiklah aku mengalah. Kau pergi duluan, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kyungsoo mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Call! Awas jika kau tak datang menyusulku!" ucap Luhan dengan memelototkan matanya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seram -_-

Kyungsoo hanya berdecak sebal menanggapi Luhan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kelas dan berniat untuk pergi ke toilet. Luhan yang berjalan berbeda arah dari Kyungsoo terkikik geli dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Tentu Luhan hanya bercanda tentang akan membakar boneka pororo milik Kyungsoo. Dia tak akan setega itu pada sahabatnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo telah menunaikan 'hasrat'nya untuk buang air kecil di toilet, ia bergegas untuk segera menyusul Luhan ke kantin. Bisa pedas telinganya jika mendapat omelan dari Luhan karena menunggunya terlalu lama. Namun baru dua langkah dia beranjak dari tempat, Kyungsoo mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam toilet tersebut.

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Apakah toilet ini ternyata berpenghuni? Tapi mana mungkin hantu muncul di siang bolong seperti ini, begitu pikirnya. Kyungsoo semakin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencari sumber suara mengerikan itu. Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju salah satu bilik yang berada di toilet tersebut.

Saat tubuhnya telah berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu dari salah satu bilik, suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Kyungsoo yakin suara itu berasal dari bilik yang ada tepat di depannya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Menimang-nimang untuk membuka pintu itu atau tidak. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Persetan dengan hantu, rasa penasarannya lebih penting sekarang.

Tangannya gemetaran saat memegang knop pintu dari bilik di depannya. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo menggerakkan knop itu ke arah bawah untuk membukanya dan ….

 **CKLEK**

"Kau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **[A/N]:**

Kau! Kau! Kau apa thorr apaan ? :3

Kekeke mian yak readers-nim si tbc malah udah nongol ._.v

Ada yang nanya kenapa Byuncabe belom muncul padahal dia main cast? *kayanya engga ada yg nanya-.-

Mamih Baek masih aku umpetin di keteknya Tao :v mwahaha engga sih. Ya pokoknya Baekhyun tetep cast utamanya kok, tenang aja.

Buat yang penasaran sama ni epep boleh pencet fav/follow, dan soal kekurangan+kelebihan dari ni epep silahkan keluarin dah tu semua unek2 kalian di kotak ripiuw :D , jelas banyak kurangnya sih ya wkk :3 *pundung*

Anu. . . itu… buat yang minta sequel epep **REAL FUTURE HUSBAND** sabar ne, masih proses chingu ^^

Buat yg belom baca tu epep bisa open di story list-ku ya mwihihi :3

 **[PENTING] :**

 **Satu lagi, semoga kalian berkenan baca ini. Aku bilang gini karna dicurhatin sama temenku yang sesama author. Dia sedih karyanya yang riview sedikit padahal viewersnya lumayan. Ok, dari pengalaman itu gini ya, bukannya aku maksa. Tapi cobalah kalian untuk menghargai karya orang lain dengan cara menyumbangkan sedikit kritik & saran dari kalian. Serius, kalian say hello aja kita udah jingkrak2. Karna kritik & saran dari kalian itu jadi motivasi buat para author untuk terus berkarya. Don't be a freak silent reader again 'kay? *cium tangan satu2***

 **Jeongmal saranghae chingu :* , tolong diambil positipnya aja ya dari pesanku ini :)**

Maap buat boldnya yang bikin mata sepet :3

Oke cukup sekian, see you next chap chingu :*

 _~Byun Min Hwa_


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT IS LOVE**

 **Presented by: Byun Min Hwa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), etc.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : M untuk kata-kata kasar & a little bit sex activity / NC-17!**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Notes : Maaf untuk Chap 2 aku repost karena kemarin ada sebagian teks hilang. Enjoy! ^^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun telah menutup rapat pintu hatinya dikarenakan kejadian yang ia alami di masa lalu. Lalu, apakah Park Chanyeol yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu berandal sekolah mampu menyinari goa yang telah lama tak berpenghuni itu? Sebab menaklukkan Baekhyun tak semudah yang ia perkirakan.**

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

 _Bulu kuduknya meremang. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Apakah toilet ini ternyata berpenghuni? Tapi mana mungkin hantu muncul di siang bolong seperti ini, begitu pikirnya. Kyungsoo semakin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencari sumber suara mengerikan itu. Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju salah satu bilik yang berada di toilet tersebut._

 _Saat tubuhnya telah berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu dari salah satu bilik, suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Kyungsoo yakin suara itu berasal dari bilik yang ada tepat di depannya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Menimang-nimang untuk membuka pintu itu atau tidak. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Persetan dengan hantu, rasa penasarannya lebih penting sekarang._

 _Tangannya gemetaran saat memegang knop pintu dari bilik di depannya. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo menggerakkan knop itu ke arah bawah untuk membukanya dan …._

 _ **CKLEK**_

" _Kau!"_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 2**

Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang sejak lahir sudah lebar semakin melebar ketika menangkap dua orang manusia di depannya. Namun Kyungsoo tetap mendesah lega, setidaknya apa yang sekarang ia lihat bukanlah sesosok hantu menyeramkan dengan wajah hancur bersimbah darah seperti yang ada di pikirannya beberapa saat lalu.

Di depannya telah terpampang 'pemandangan' yang merusak mata. Terdapati Jongin sedang memangku salah seorang _yeoja_ yang juga merupakan siswa dari sekolahnya, dengan posisi Jongin bersandar diatas toilet duduk.

Dirinya tak habis pikir. Jelas-jelas ini adalah toilet _yeoja_ , tapi dengan seenak jidatnya Jongin berhasil menyusup kedalam dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat untuk melancarkan kegiatan mesumnya. Apakah tanda yang terpasang di depan toilet dengan gambar isyarat seorang wanita masih kurang jelas untuk ditangkap matanya? Atau malah Kyungsoo yang salah masuk toilet?

Keadaan keduanya sudah tak layak untuk disebut rapi. Seluruh kancing seragam Jongin lepas dari tempatnya, serta celana yang sudah melorot sampai batas lutut. Keadaan _yeoja_ yang berada di pangkuan Jongin juga tak kalah kacau. Walaupun tubuhnya dalam posisi membelakangi Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tahu bahwa seragam _yeoja_ itu juga telah terbuka. Terlihat dari gerakan tangan Jongin yang sedang meremas salah satu payudara dari _yeoja_ itu.

Bahkan pekikan Kyungsoo tak berhasil membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan mata tertutup sempurna, Jongin dengan lihainya memainkan perang lidah dengan sang partner. Bunyi kecipak terdengar dengan jelas kala Jongin menekan tengkuk si _yeoja_ dan berusaha memperdalam ciuman panasnya.

Pukulan ringan di dada Jongin menjadi akhir dari ciuman panas yang ia lakukan. Lelehan saliva menetes di dagu Jongin ketika kedua tautan bibir itu telah terlepas. Nafas keduanya masih tersengal mencari pasokan oksigen untuk dihirup.

"Kau pergilah duluan." Kata Jongin sambil membantu si _yeoja_ merapikan seragamnya.

Setelah dirasa seragamnya sudah cukup rapi, _yeoja_ tersebut langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu bilik. Saat Jongin sudah berdiri dan melangkah, Kyungsoo memundurkan kakinya secara refleks.

Jika Jongin terus melangkah maju, maka Kyungsoo semakin membawa tubuhnya untuk mundur berusaha menjauh dari Jongin. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Kyungsoo. Punggung mungilnya telah berbentur pada dinding toilet sehingga menghentikan pergerakan kakinya.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Jongin segera memenjarakan Kyungso dengan kedua lengannya yang ia letakkan di samping kanan kiri si mata burung hantu. Kyungsoo menegang dengan dua telapak tangan terkepal dibawah. Dapat ia rasakan nafas hangat Jongin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Mata Jongin terfokus pada belahan bibir berbentuk _shapeheart_ milik Kyungsoo. Ia majukan wajahnya secara perlahan yang membuat Kyungsoo spontan menutup kedua matanya. Telapak tangannya semakin mengepal dengan erat dan jantungnya terus berdentum secara hebat.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu. Namun Kyungsoo tak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari Jongin. Dengan takut-takut Kyungsoo kembali membuka mata dan terkejut saat Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam seolah tengah menelanjanginya.

"Tidak sekarang." Ucap Jongin tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup menjawab. Karena jika sedikit saja ia membuka suara, maka kedua belah bibir itu akan bertemu.

Jongin mundur perlahan untuk membebaskan Kyungsoo. Kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tergugu di tempat.

Lututnya terasa lemas, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo jatuh merosot hingga bokongnya menyentuh lantai. Perkataan Jongin yang ambigu membuat pikirannya berkecamuk. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya mulai sekarang. Sebab siapapun telah mengetahui bahwa Jongin tak akan meloloskan mangsanya begitu saja. _Mati kau Do Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana kafetaria sekolah tampak ramai di saat jam makan siang seperti biasa. Suara satu orang dengan yang lainnya saling bersahutan memekakkan telinga. Dengan postur mungilnya, Luhan sedikit kewalahan saat membawa tubuhnya berusaha menerobos dari barisan manusia yang berjejer rapi untuk mendapat jatah makan siang.

Beberapa kali bahunya bertubrukan dengan bahu orang-orang yang masih mengantri hingga membuat ia harus menundukkan kepala dengan isyarat meminta maaf dari gerakan bibirnya.

Setelah berhasil lolos dari antrian panjang itu, Luhan mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari meja kosong yang bisa ia tempati. Di tangannya telah tergenggam sebuah nampan berisi nasi goreng kimchi beserta satu cup _bubble tea_ minuman favoritnya. Terdapat satu meja kosong yang terletak di sudut kafetaria. Mata rusanya berbinar seolah baru saja mendapat durian runtuh. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa, takut jika meja incarannya akan diserobot oleh orang lain.

Bokongnya telah berhasil mendarat pada salah satu kursi yang ada di meja tersebut. Luhan tak langsung menyantap menu makan siang yang telah ia bawa. Ia masih menunggu Kyungsoo yang tadi berpamitan padanya untuk ke toilet.

Padahal saat mengantri untuk memesan menu makan siang, sudah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Luhan. Tapi kenapa sahabatnya itu belum juga kembali? Atau jangan-jangan Kyungsoo pingsan di toilet dan tak ada yang menolongnya? Luhan segera menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran konyol yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo pingsan, dia terlihat sehat selama mengikuti pelajaran.

Merasa bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu, Luhan sedikit melirik pada nasi goreng kimchi pesanannya. Belum lagi dengan kondisi perutnya yang sudah bertalu-talu minta diisi, membuat pertahanan Luhan mulai goyah. Mungkin jika ia memulai makan siangnya sekarang tak masalah. Kyungsoo pasti akan menyusulnya sebentar lagi.

 **BRAK!**

Baru ia akan mengarahkan satu sendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya, Luhan dikejutkan dengan suara benturan antara nampan dengan meja yang ditempatinya. Matanya menatap horror pada kedua namja selaku tersangka kejadian barusan.

"Kurasa hanya disini tempat yang kosong."

Dengan santai Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi untuk kemudian didudukinya di salah satu sisi meja, berseberangan dengan Luhan. Diikuti dengan Sehun yang memilih tempat duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Sejenak kedua manik rusa milik Luhan bertubrukan dengan mata elang Sehun. Sampai Luhan mengalihkan pandangan memilih untuk memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu.

Tak dihiraukannya ucapan Chanyeol. Luhan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, Chanyeol memilih untuk langsung menyantap menu makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk menyeruput sekaleng soda yang ada di genggamannya.

"Tumben kau sendiri, dimana teman pendekmu?" Chanyeol mulai buka suara.

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah si penanya, namun memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Ia kembali memasukkan suap demi suap nasi goreng ke mulutnya secara brutal, seperti gelandangan yang tidak diberi makan selama satu minggu.

"Cantik-cantik rakus." Tambah Chanyeol dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras hingga terdengar oleh beberapa pasang telinga yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ada yang terkikik, ada juga yang menatap jijik pada Luhan. Namun sebagian besar tetap acuh dan memilih untuk segera menghabiskan menu makan siangnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tak peduli. Dia tetap memakan nasi gorengnya secara brutal dan membuat piringnya berdenting nyaring. Pada suapan terakhir, mata Luhan langsung tertuju pada sosok tubuh mungil yang berasal dari arah pintu masuk menuju kafetaria.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Disini, hey!"

Dengan mulut masih penuh dengan butiran nasi, Luhan berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo supaya sahabatnya itu menoleh padanya. Merasa belum cukup, Luhan melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan langsung tepat sasaran.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju meja yang ditempati Luhan bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kepalanya terus ditundukkan selama kakinya berjalan.

Luhan tak sadar jika sekarang Chanyeol tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Diusapnya secara kasar wajah tampan yang menjadi korban dari semburan nasi hasil kunyahan mulut Luhan.

"Ya! Telanlah makananmu dulu sebelum bicara bodoh! Dasar cewek bar-bar!" bentak Chanyeol kepada Luhan.

Selesai menelan seluruh sisa nasi yang ada di mulutnya, Luhan menyesap bubble tea pesanannya dengan sedikit tergesa karena merasa tenggorokannya kering.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Luhan seperti anak kecil hanya mendengus sebal. Tak salah jika ia mengatainya sebagai cewek bar-bar. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sehingga tak disadari oleh Luhan maupun Chanyeol.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?!" bentak Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

Menyadari raut wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. _Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo?_

"Kyung, kau tak apa? Apa kau sakit?" diarahkan punggung tangannya menuju pada dahi Kyungsoo.

Normal. Tidak terasa dingin ataupun panas. Hanya raut wajahnya saja yang terlihat seperti orang tak enak badan.

"Hey!"

Suara Jongin yang sedikit nyaring dengan menepuk bahu Sehun membuat ketiga pasang mata disana mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Jongin. Ah, menjadi empat pasang ketika Kyungsoo juga ikut mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin.

Kyungsoo terbelalak dan tubuhnya menegang. Hal itu tentu disadari oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun yang memang duduk tepat di depannya. Terkecuali Luhan, dia tak sadar jika sahabatnya sedang panik.

"Kyung, mau ku antar ke UKS?" Tanya Luhan kembali sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai jawaban. Ia hanya butuh diselamatkan sekarang. Tak betah jika harus berlama-lama berada di dekat Jongin.

Luhan segera memapah Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari area kafetaria. Sampai punggung kedua yeoja itu telah menghilang dibalik tembok, Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menelisik dan berkata ―

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku hitam.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pfft! Jadi kau tertangkap basah saat 'bermain' di toilet?"

Chanyeol menyemburkan makanan ringan yang sedang ia kunyah. Mendengar penuturan Jongin tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo tadi siang, membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk menahan tawanya.

Ketiganya sedang berada di rumah Chanyeol sekarang. Menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar berkumpul mencari hiburan dan menghilangkan rasa penat di tubuh selepas pulang sekolah. Jongin dan Sehun pun masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Begitulah. _Yeoja_ itu terlalu menggoda, langsung saja aku menyeretnya ke toilet." Matanya masih terfokus pada layar PSP yang dimainkannya.

"Lalu, kau apakan Kyungsoo sampai dia pucat begitu?"

"Hanya sedikit menggodanya saja, tak lebih. Atau mungkin belum." Jawab Jongin dengan kedua bahu diangkat acuh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau dengan maksudmu menggoda?" Chanyeol kembali menguyah _snack_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Semua _yeoja_ yang pernah kau goda itu, nantinya akan berakhir telanjang di ranjangmu dengan banyak _kissmark_ di tubuhnya." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

 _ **GAME OVER!**_

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat konsentrasi Jongin buyar. Sampai membuat _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan berakhir menandakan Jongin kalah. Segera ia banting PSP milik Chanyeol ke arah karpet bulu yang dijadikannya sebagai alas untuk berbaring.

"Tutup mulutmu keparat."

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia sambar pula tas gendongnya dan berniat untuk pulang.

"Hey kau, mau pulang tidak?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang berbaring di kasur berukuran _kingsize_ milik Chanyeol dengan novel yang sedang ia baca.

Sehun menutup novel yang sedang ia baca dan menoleh menatap Jongin. Tanpa protes sedikitpun, Sehun mengikuti Jongin yang keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersandar pada tralis pembatas yang terhubung dengan tangga di rumahnya untuk menuju ke lantai bawah. Mengamati pergerakan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan memutar melewati tangga.

"Mau ku antar sampai rumah?" Tanya Chanyeol dari lantai atas.

"Tak perlu Park. Kami bukan bocah lagi." Jongin mendengus sebal tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"Benar. Kami bisa menyewa taksi." Timpal Sehun.

"Ya ya, bukan bocah. Hanya bayi besar yang mempunyai _hoby_ meremas dan menyusu pada setiap payudara yeoja diluar sana."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, untuk kemudian mendongakkan kepala pada Chanyeol. " _Fuck you_!" umpat Jongin dengan menghadiahkan jari tengahnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar umpatan dari Jongin. Sebenarnya, hal itu sudah biasa terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Umpatan dan cacian bagaikan cara mereka untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang pada satu sama lain. Aneh bukan?

"Hun, aku titip bayi besar itu ya! Pastikan kau mengantarnya sampai dalam kamar!"

Suara Chanyeol menggema di seluruh ruangan karena bisa dibilang tidak pelan. Sehun menanggapi dengan senyum tipis dan ibu jari yang ia acungkan pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jongin sudah mencibir tidak jelas dengan wajah yang ditekuk kusut.

 **BLAM**

Jongin menutup pintu secara kasar sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya pada Chanyeol.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol sampai bersusah payah menitipkan Jongin pada Sehun. Ia hanya tak mau jika harus direpotkan lagi. Masih terngiang di memorinya kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Disaat dirinya ditelfon oleh seorang _ahjussi_ pemilik kedai ramen yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. _Ahjussi_ itu mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang mabuk di kedainya karena terlalu banyak menenggak beberapa botol soju.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tau siapa pemuda yang dimaksud. Karena _ahjussi_ pemilik kedai ramen itu menghubungi Chanyeol menggunakan ponsel Jongin. Dengan alasan bahwa nama Chanyeol-lah yang berada pada daftar panggilan terakhir di ponselnya.

Benar-benar merepotkan. Sudah harus mengantarnya sampai rumah saat tengah malam, Chanyeol juga sempat tertahan di kediaman Jongin. Ayah Jongin memberondonginya dengan segala pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan. Belum lagi wajah garang yang selalu terpampang di wajah separuh tuanya, nyali Chanyeol menjadi ciut saat itu juga.

Dan keesokan harinya, Jongin berakhir dengan mendapat ceramah panjang kali lebar dari Chanyeol selama satu jam penuh. Disertai dengan segala macam umpatan dan cacian yang dilontarkan padanya.

.

.

.

Seberkas sinar menyilaukan berwarna _orange_ kekuningan dari ufuk timur berhasil menerobos jendela kamar lantai dua kediaman keluarga Park. Mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol harus membuka matanya yang masih agak berat. Diraihnya jam kecil yang berada di atas nakas. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam tersebut untuk memastikan pukul berapa sekarang. 6.35 KST. Masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk memulai aktivitas.

Disandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian kepala ranjang. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya dan mulai beringsut dari kasur. Berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamar pribadinya. Berniat untuk menyegarkan tubuh sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Chanyeol telah rapi dengan setelan seragam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Serta kaki beralas sepatu _sport_ keluaran terbaru yang masih terlihat putih bersih tanpa noda setitik pun. Tak lupa ia mengoleskan gel pada bagian atas rambutnya. Ia atur sedemikian rupa hingga rambut itu sedikit tersibak ke belakang, mempertontonkan jidat lebar nan seksi kebanggaannya.

Merasa puas melihat penampilannya dari hadapan cermin, Chanyeol menyambar tas sekolah miliknya yang masih tergeletak diatas kasur. Bersiap turun ke bawah untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat. Seragam _checklist_ , sepatu _checklist_ , tas _checklist_ , buku-buku pelajaran _checklist_. Chanyeol meneliti barang-barang yang harus ia bawa ke sekolah, memastikan jika tak ada yang tertinggal.

Ah itu dia. Chanyeol melupakan ponselnya yang masih tergeletak diatas nakas. Disambarnya ponsel tersebut bersama kunci mobil yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Saat berjalan menuruni tangga, Chanyeol mengusap layar ponselnya untuk membuka _lockscreen_. Ada 1 pesan belum terbaca.

 _From : Sehun_

 _+6021846xxxxx_

 _Aku akan diantar supirku. Berkumpul di tempat biasa._

 _._

 _._

Singkat. Jelas. Padat. Itulah Oh Sehun. Chanyeol mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud walaupun pesan singkat itu terkesan seadanya. Ia tak perlu menghampiri Sehun ke rumahnya karena dia sudah diantar oleh supir pribadinya. Dan mereka akan berkumpul di atap setibanya di sekolah. Kurang lebih begitulah maksud dari pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Sehun.

Di meja makan telah tersedia satu potong roti tawar, bersama bacon dan telur mata sapi sebagai pelengkapnya. Chanyeol mulai melahap sarapan paginya, sendirian. Seperti biasa tanpa siapa pun yang menemani. Melihat ada dua piring bekas yang tergeletak di meja makan, membuat Chanyeol paham. Sudah pasti itu milik ayah dan ibunya.

Bibi Kang, salah satu _maid_ kepercayaan orang tua Chanyeol kebetulan melintas di dekatnya.

"Bibi Kang? Kemarilah. Temani aku sarapan." Ucap Chanyeol.

Bibi Kang yang baru saja melintas dengan segenggam sapu ditangannya langsung menghampiri Chanyeol selaku tuan muda di rumah tersebut.

"Kenapa berdiri? Duduklah disini, Bi." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk ringan bantalan kursi meja makan yang ada di sampingnya.

Bibi Kang menurut tanpa ragu. "Ne, Tuan muda."

" Ayah dan Ibu sudah berangkat ya, Bi?"

"Benar, Tuan muda. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah berangkat sejak Tuan muda masih tidur di kamar."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Berangkat sebelum Chanyeol bangun, dan akan pulang saat Chanyeol sudah terlelap. Begitulah rutinitas kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

Ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang _furniture_ , membuatnya sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal pertemuan dengan klien-kliennya. Belum lagi dengan cabang perusahaannya yang berada di luar Korea. Usaha yang sudah dirintis oleh Ayah Chanyeol sejak lama ini telah terbagi ke dalam beberapa cabang di dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Salah satunya negeri tirai bambu serta matahari terbit sebagai negara tetangga tak luput dari jangkauan Ayahnya dalam memperluas usahanya.

Sedangkan Ibu Chanyeol, beliau memiliki sebuah butik besar di kawasan Myeongdong. Semasa mudanya, Ibu Chanyeol adalah seorang desainer baju khusus wanita yang cukup terkenal dibidangnya. Tak sedikit hasil karya dari tangannya yang telah dipamerkan oleh model papan atas. Hingga dimasa tuanya, beliau memutuskan untuk mengelola butik dengan produk yang sebagian besar adalah hasil karyanya sendiri.

Lalu, apakah Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Chanyeol memiliki seorang kakak perempuan berselisih 5 tahun darinya yang bernama Park Yoora. Park Yoora bekerja sebagai pembawa acara berita di salah satu stasiun televise swasta di Korea. Jadwal yang padat serta letak tempat kerja yang jauh dari rumah, membuat Yoora harus terpisah dari keluarganya dan tinggal mandiri di apartemen. Yoora akan pulang setiap sebulan sekali ke rumah untuk mengunjungi orang tua serta adik kesayangannya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Chanyeol sering merasa kesepian sebelum bertemu dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Setiap harinya ia hanya ditemani oleh para _maid_ yang akan tiba di rumahnya saat jam makan pagi, dan akan pulang saat telah menyiapkan makan malam.

Namun Chanyeol bukanlan anak pembangkang yang memberontak pada kedua orang tuanya hanya karena merasa kurang diperhatikan. Chanyeol tahu diri jika semua yang dilakukan oleh Ayah serta Ibunya adalah demi kebaikan dirinya di masa depan. Jika di sekolah atau luar rumah Chanyeol bersikap berandal, maka di dalam rumah Chanyeol akan menjadi anak yang penurut bersama keluarga yang hangat.

Chanyeol kembali mengecek ponselnya dan mengetikkan nama Jongin saat membuka menu kontak. Ditekannya tombol dial untuk menghubungi Jongin. Pada nada sambung ke-empat, baru terdengar sahutan dari seberang.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" terdengar suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Aigoo. Cepatlah bersiap kkamjong. Kau berangkat bersamaku atau tidak?!"

" _Tidak. Aku akan berangkat sendiri._ "

"Baguslah."

 **PIP!**

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Jongin dari seberang yang membuat Chanyeol geram.

"Brengsek." Chanyeol mengumpat lirih sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Maaf, apa Anda berkata sesuatu, Tuan?" Tanya Bibi Kang.

"Ah, tidak. Aku berangkat dulu, Bi." Diteguknya segelas susu hangat yang sudah disiapkan sampai habis.

"Apa perlu saya panggilkan Jungmoo untuk mengantar Anda?"

"Tak perlu, Bi. Aku akan berangkat sendiri."

Chanyeol berlalu menuju pintu keluar seusai tersenyum tipis pada Bibi Kang. Setelah tubuh Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu, Bibi Kang juga tersenyum tipis. Merasa senang melihat tuan mudanya telah tumbuh dengan baik sampai sebesar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Donghae telah memasuki kelas XII-2 yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kelas asuhannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa menyambut kalian di hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah. Ada urusan mendesak dan tak bisa aku tinggalkan kemarin."

Seluruh siswa hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis pada Lee Donghae. Memaklumi alasan dari wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Ah. Ada yang ingin ku perkenalkan pada kalian."

Ucapan Donghae barusan membuat satu alis mereka terangkat. Penasaran dengan siapa yang akan diperkenalkan oleh Donghae Songsaenim.

"Kau, masuklah." Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping pada pintu masuk.

Sesosok tubuh mungil muncul dari pintu tak lama setelah Donghae menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Kelas yang tadinya sunyi senyap menjadi riuh oleh pekikan para namja dengan siul-siul menggoda. Ada pula yang langsung menegakkan tubuh dan berlagak merapikan seragamnya supaya dapat memancing perhatian sosok yang sedang berada di depan kelas.

Sosok itu kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan para siswa kelas XII-2.

"Annyeonghaseo. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Biasa disapa Baekhyun. Semoga kita bisa berteman." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90° di hadapan teman-teman barunya. Tak lupa seulas senyum manis yang sejak tadi belum luntur dari bibirnya.

Setelah perkenalan Baekhyun, Donghae mengedarkan pandangan kepada seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya, Jongdae?" tambahnya lagi setelah melihat salah satu muridnya yang berwajah kotak mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

Jongdae berdehem kecil sebelum bersuara.

"Baekhyun-ssi, bisa kau beritahu nomor ponselmu?" ucap Jongdae dengan sedikit meringis menahan malu.

Sontak seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa pecah mendengar penuturan dari Jongdae. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri, tapi sudah ada yang berani untuk meminta nomor ponselnya. Bisa terbayang seperti apa pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Teman-teman Jongdae melemparinya dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas yang berasal dari laci mereka masing-masing. Tak sedikit pula yang mengatainya sebagai _playboy_ cap kadal yang gagal melakukan modus. Jongdae hanya bisa meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Dan Baekhyun, dia tak bisa menahan tawa geli melihat Jongdae yang kelabakan karena menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh teman sekelasnya. _Poor Kim Jongdae_.

"Sudah, sudah. Baekhyun, kau bisa memilih tempat duduk kosong untuk kau tempati."

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Donghae, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju barisan meja yang sekiranya masih kosong. Seluruh perhatian kelas masih tertuju pada Baekhyun. Kakinya melambat saat melihat ada empat meja kosong disana. Keningnya mengkerut. Apakah murid di kelas ini hanya sedikit? Atau memang jumlah mejanya yang dilebihkan?

Tak mau membuang waktu, Baekhyun segera memilih salah satu tempat duduk. Letaknya berada di dua baris dari belakang sekaligus deret kedua dari kiri. Tepat di depan bagian tengah 3 meja kosong di deret paling belakang.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Sapa gadis bersurai madu di depannya.

"Oh, hai?"

"Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Luhan dan keduanya pun bersalaman dengan melempar senyum tipis. Hatinya merasa senang. Di hari pertama masuk sekolah, ia pikir akan sulit untuk berdaptasi disini. Tapi tebakannya salah. Baekhyun rasa semua orang menerimanya dengan baik. Tak terkecuali Luhan, orang pertama yang akan ia jadikan sebagai sahabatnya.

"Dan yang di samping kananku itu ―"

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah jari Luhan yang menunjuk pada seseorang. _Yeoja_ mungil seperti dirinya, dan memiliki mata bulat menyerupai burung hantu. Dan ternyata _yeoja_ itu sekarang tengah menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia sahabatku." Jeda sejenak. "Orangnya baik, yaa walaupun agak ketus dan kuno." Ucap Luhan dengan sengaja menambah volume suaranya.

Mendengar perkataan Luhan yang seolah mengejeknya, Kyungsoo langsung melemparkan _deathglare_ padanya. Baekhyun terkikik geli pada dua orang tersebut. Ah, akan bertambah satu lagi orang yang akan menjadi sahabatnya, yaitu Kyungsoo.

Terlalu asik berbincang dengan Luhan, Baekhyun sampai tak sadar jika Donghae Songsaenim sudah menggenggam sebuah buku dengan memberikan penjelasan tentang sejarah Dinasti Han pada murid-muridnya. Posisi duduk Luhan kini juga telah kembali menghadap ke depan.

 **BRAK!**

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara gaduh dari depan. Dari pintu yang dibanting. Kemudian muncullah tiga orang _namja_ berjalan menuju deretan kursi yang tadinya masih kosong.

 _Namja_ dengan _poker face_ andalannya, duduk di sudut belakang samping jendela. Kemudian kembali memasang _headset_ yang tadi sempat bergantung di lehernya.

Kemudian namja bertubuh paling jangkung diantara mereka bertiga, duduk di samping kanan _namja_ berwajah datar, atau lebih tepatnya duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Dia hanya duduk dengan tangan bersilang dada dan terus memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun.

Dan yang terakhir, _namja_ dengan kulit tan yang duduk selisih satu baris di belakang Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di tempat duduk, ia langsung membenamkan kepala di kedua lengannya yang ia tempatkan di meja.

Ada yang tau respon seperti apa yang ditunjukkan saat kedatangan si 'Trio Bangsad' ?

Luhan skeptis. Kyungsoo apatis. Baekhyun cabe - _coret-_ Baekhyun melongo secara dramatis. Seluruh penghuni kelas hanya diam dan tak memperdulikan ketiga _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki kelas tersebut. Kehadiran mereka bagai makhluk tak kasat mata. Bahkan Donghae Songsaenim hanya melirik sekilas tanpa minat kemudian kembali melanjutkan apa yang masih ia jelaskan.

Baekhyun semakin larut dengan pikirannya. Benarkah ini Hannyoung High School? Sekolah yang terkenal dengan keketatan dan kedisiplinannya. Bahkan dirinya juga harus melewati berbagai macam seleksi untuk dapat bersekolah disini.

Lalu, yang tadi itu apa? Mengapa ada siswa semacam berandal memasuki kelas barunya? Begitu pikirnya.

Sebuah tusukan kecil yang terasa di punggungnya berhasil memecah lamunan Baekhyun. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan langsung disuguhkan oleh senyum idiot dari Chanyeol.

"Kau murid baru ya? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan bertopang dagu dan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat.

Jika saja Chanyeol melempar senyumnya pada _yeoja_ diluar sana, pastilah ia akan mendapat respon yang baik. Tapi, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian kembali memutar tubuhnya ke depan. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

 _Menarik_. Batin Chanyeol. Tak ada satupun _yeoja_ yang sanggup mengabaikan pesona seorang Park Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Senyum lebar ala joker yang biasanya terlihat idiot, berganti menjadi seringai menyeramkan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai bel sekolah berbunyi satu kali, Donghae Songsaenim menutup bukunya dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Jam pelajaran telah berganti. Sebelum beranjak dari kelas, dia menjelaskan kepada muridnya bahwa guru yang akan mengisi pelajaran setelah dirinya tak dapat hadir dikarenakan sakit. Seluruh murid dipesan untuk belajar secara mandiri dan tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Jam kosong. Tentu saja kesempatan ini tak akan dilewatkan oleh Baekhyun untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri kepada teman-temannya. Dirinya kini telah dirubung oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang setia mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Jadi, ayahmu seorang pengacara?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap lekat pada Baekhyun.

"Benar. Itu sebabnya aku dipindahkan kemari."

"Maksudmu?" timpal Luhan.

"Beliau dipindahtugaskan dari Busan ke Seoul. Mau tak mau aku dan ibuku juga harus mengikutinya."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Baekhyun memang berdomisili dan bersekolah di Busan sebelumnya. Salah satu klien yang membutuhkan jasa dari ayahnya, meminta beliau untuk pindah ke Seoul. Tanpa ragu-ragu Ayah Baekhyun menyetujuinya karena ia tak mungkin untuk bolak-balik dari Busan menuju Seoul. Kebetulan keluarga Baekhyun juga memiliki satu rumah di kawasan Seoul yang telah lama hanya dititipkan oleh _maid_ yang mengurusnya.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai memasang tampang serius.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk secara bersamaan sebagai respon. Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ehem. Tiga orang itu, siapa?" suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik supaya tak didengar oleh yang sedang dibicarakan.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuh pertanda telah siap menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

"Yang berwajah datar itu namanya ―" jarinya menuju pada seorang _namja_ di sudut belakang.

"Dia Oh Sehun." Luhan memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. "Wajahnya memang menyeramkan. Tapi dia tak pernah menyakiti siapapun."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Yang duduk tepat di belakangmu itu, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dialah pimpinan dari 'Trio Bangsad'." Tambah Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. Park Chanyeol. _Namja_ yang mengajaknya untuk berkenalan, namun ia acuhkan. Dan. . .apa tadi? Pimpinan? 'Trio Bangsad'? Cih. Baekhyun berdecih dalam hati. Mendengar nama dari komplotan itu sukses memberikan kesan negative di mata Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak salah jika ia mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Dan yang sedang tidur itu ―" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jongin. "Namanya Kim Jongin. Menurutku, dia yang paling berbahaya."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya pertanda meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Dia itu gila dan amat sangat. . .mesum." Kyungsoo semakin mengecilkan suaranya pada kata terakhir.

Mendengar penjelasan terakhir dari Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya dia memang harus berjaga jarak dari ketiga makhluk aneh tersebut. Wajah mereka memang tampan, namun dari apa yang dijelaskan oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo barusan, semakin membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa mereka patut dihindari.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tak sadar. Bahwa saat Kyungsoo menyebutkan kata 'mesum', jantungnya berdentum hebat tanpa jeda. Sekelebat bayangan saat dirinya terjebak di toilet bersama Jongin kemarin kembali melintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

 **Tuk. . .tuk. . .tuk. . .**

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja. Setelah perkenalan singkatnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang membaca buku pelajarannya. Sedangkan Luhan, ia masih asik dengan kegiatan memotong serta meniup kuku-kuku cantiknya.

Hhh… Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. Merasa bosan karena tak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan. Matanya melirik pada jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada jeda waktu yang lama jika menunggu istirahat. Akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Baekhyun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun berjalan melintasinya.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan."

"Mau aku temani?" Luhan menjeda kegiatannya sejenak.

"Tidak perlu, Lu. Kau lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu." Baekhyun memasang senyum meyakinkan pada Luhan.

Baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, ia kembali berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Luhan dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Itu... bisa kau jelaskan dimana letak perpustakaannya?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal dan meringis tanpa dosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Mencari letak perpustakaan seperti yang sudah diarahkan oleh Luhan. Koridor terlihat lengang dan hanya sedikit orang yang melintas. Mengingat saat ini masih berada pada jam pembelajaran.

Karena letak perpustakaan sekolah berada di lantai dasar, Baekhyun harus menuruni tangga sebab kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Ketika berjalan menyusuri satu per satu tangga untuk menuju ke bawah, Baekhyun merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya.

 **SRET**

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun saat ia tolehkan kepalanya ke atas maupun ke belakang. Baekhyun mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di perpustakaan, Baekhyun menyusuri rak-rak berisi berbagai macam buku di hadapannya. Mulai dari buku pelajaran, kamus, sampai fiksi romansa pun tersedia lengkap disana.

Karena matanya terfokus pada jajaran buku yang berada di sampingnya, Baekhyun tak sadar jika ada yang melintas dari balik rak dan akhirnya bertubrukan dengan Baekhyun.

 **BRUK**

Semua buku yang dibawa oleh _namja_ yang ditubruk oleh Baekhyun pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Ah maaf. Aku tak sengaja." Baekhyun berucap sambil ikut memungut buku yang dipinjam oleh _namja_ tersebut.

Selesai memungut dan mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut pada peminjamnya, Baekhyun kembali berdiri. Ia tatap wajah _namja_ yang tadi ditubruknya. _Namja_ berkulit putih dengan kacamata minus bertengger membingkai kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya kita berada di kelas yang sama." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya. "Kalau tak salah, kau duduk di deretan paling depan dekat meja guru. Benar?"

"Iya, benar." Jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Joonmyeon terkejut saat melihat sorot mata tajam yang ditujukan kepadanya dari arah belakang Baekhyun. Mengisyaratkan agar ia segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Joonmyeon undur diri dari hadapan Baekhyun dengan langkah tergesa dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan kecil Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Baekhyun kembali menyusuri rak untuk meniti buku yang dicarinya. Matanya berbinar lucu saat buku incarannya sudah ia temukan. Berada di salah satu rak yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sialnya, buku itu disusun pada deretan paling atas dari rak tersebut.

"Uuhhh…" Baekhyun sedikit mengeluh pada tubuh mungilnya. Merasa sedikit menyesal karena tak memiliki postur tubuh tinggi semampai bak Miranda Kerr.

Belum menyerah. Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai buku tersebut.

"Ayolah… sedikit lagi Baekhyun." Gumamnya meyakinkan diri.

 **HAP**

Secara tiba-tiba, buku itu telah digapai oleh lengan kokoh nan kekar dari arah belakang. Seketika Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan dada bidang milik seorang _namja_. Yap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Astaga! Kau lagi rupanya." Kepalanya sedikit ia dongakkan untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekpresi terkejut dari wajah Baekhyun. Mata mengerjap dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun memicing curiga pada Chanyeol.

"Mengikutimu kurasa." Sahut Chanyeol secara frontal.

"Dasar sinting!"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Dirampasnya buku itu dari genggaman Chanyeol setelah berhasil membebaskan diri. Baekhyun melangkah menjauh dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskannya.

Tak hanya sampai disitu. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan oleh perpustakaan. Walaupun Baekhyun menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol, dia tetap acuh dan pura-pura fokus pada buku bacaannya.

Chanyeol terus mengamati Baekhyun dari depan. Ia nikmati garis kontur wajah cantik Baekhyun sampai puas. Mata sipit yang akan terlihat seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Chanyeol mengetahuinya karena sempat mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun ketika gadis incarannya ini tersenyum pada Luhan. Benar- benar sempurna.

Kemudian hidung mungil yang terlihat pas dengan postur tubuhnya, dan pipi merona yang sedikit berisi. Terakhir, pandangan mata Chanyeol turun pada kedua belah bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Pasti akan membuat Chanyeol ketagihan saat berhasil menyecapnya. Belum lagi dengan sifat misterius Baekhyun. Benar-benar membuatnya gila. Chanyeol tak peduli jika dihadapkan oleh bidadari sekalipun. Ia hanya menginginkan Baekhyun jatuh ke tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Baekhyun buka suara karena sudah tak tahan diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Mengetahui namamu. Itu saja."

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Chanyeol tak kehilangan akal. Matanya melirik pada dua gundukan payudara Baekhyun. Tersemat name tag di salah satu gundukan tersebut. _Byun Baekhyun_. Chanyeol tersenyum idiot karena berhasil mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan senyum idiot seperti itu, justru membuatnya berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar mesum.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya melihat namamu **Baekhyun**. Atau kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Bajingan." Baekhyun bergumam lirih sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Setelah mengurus peminjaman bukunya pada petugas yang berjaga, Baekhyun segera pergi dari perpustakaan. Tak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan makhluk mesum semacam Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Ia kira Chanyeol akan berhenti mengikutinya setelah dari perpustakaan. Nyatanya _namja_ jangkung tersebut masih setia membuntutinya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah mengetahui namanya? Lalu apa lagi yang dia inginkan? Pikir Baekhyun.

Merasa geram, Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba dan jarak Chanyeol yang cukup dekat, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan berefek pada keseimbangan tubuhnya yang oleng.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun menggunakan salah satu lengannya. Jika saja refleks Chanyeol kurang baik, sudah bisa dipastikan bokong Baekhyun akan meluncur ke lantai dengan tidak elit.

Sejenak waktu seolah diberhetikan oleh alam. Baekhyun masih terpaku di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi padanya. Tak jauh dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun. Menikmati pemandangan sempurna yang tak akan ia sia-siakan.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek."

Baekhyun berhasil merusak suasana hening yang sempat terjadi. Bukannya segera melepas Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru terus menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

"Aku sudah melepaskanmu. Tanganmu saja yang masih mencengkram seragamku."

 **BLUSH**

Benar juga. Sebenarnya Chanyeol telah melepaskannya beberapa saat lalu. Justru tangan Baekhyun sendiri yang masih menempel pada lengan Chanyeol. Merasa dipermalukan, Baekhyun segera melepas tangannya dan beranjak menjauh dari Chanyeol. Tak ingin jika wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat busuk sampai diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh. Tentu dirinya telah menangkap basah wajah merah padam Baekhyun akibat perbuatannya. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Dia bahkan harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Baekhyun saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Gerutuan serta makian tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia merasa malu. Harga dirinya seolah telah diinjak oleh Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berada di luar kelas untuk mencari udara segar, sedikit bingung saat melihat wajah Baekhyun dari lantai atas. Kusut ditekuk sudah tak berbentuk. Begitulah deskripsinya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari jika dirinya tengah melewati tepi lapangan sepak bola. Dimana murid kelas 1 tengah asik memainkan benda bulat tersebut. Dikarenakan salah satu dari mereka menendang bola terlalu keras, bola itu meluncur cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang menyadari Baekhyun dalam bahaya, sontak membulatkan matanya dan memekik tertahan.

"Baekhyun! Awas!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **[A/N]:**

Taraaaaa Baekhyun udah muncul tuh sodara-sodara :D

Aku udah fast update kan? Iya kan? :3

ChanBaek momentnya masih kurang ya? u,u

Mian. Namanya juga masih permulaan cerita :" *nangis di pojokan*

Menurut kalian, alur dari ff ini terlalu cepet nggak sih? Atau malah lelet? Aku benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban dari kalian demi kelangsungan FF ini *halah*

Oh ya. Terimakasih buat yang udah fav,follow, dan review buat FF ini. FF ini bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian chingu :* *peluk satu2*

Semakin banyak respon positif, semakin cepat pula FF ini bakalan update :)

 **So, mind to review?**

 _~Byun Min Hwa_


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS LOVE**

 **Presented by Byun Min Hwa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), etc.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : M for bad word & a little bit sex activity for certain chapter  
**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Note : Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya. Nggak perlu terburu-buru hihi ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun telah menutup rapat pintu hatinya dikarenakan kejadian yang ia alami di masa lalu. Lalu, apakah Park Chanyeol yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu berandal sekolah mampu menyinari goa yang telah lama tak berpenghuni itu? Sebab menaklukkan Baekhyun tak semudah yang ia perkirakan.**

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

 _Gerutuan serta makian tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia merasa malu. Harga dirinya seolah telah diinjak oleh Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berada di luar kelas untuk mencari udara segar, sedikit bingung saat melihat wajah Baekhyun dari lantai atas. Kusut ditekuk sudah tak berbentuk. Begitulah deskripsinya._

 _Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari jika dirinya tengah melewati tepi lapangan sepak bola. Dimana murid kelas 1 tengah asik memainkan benda bulat tersebut. Dikarenakan salah satu dari mereka menendang bola terlalu keras, bola itu meluncur cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang menyadari Baekhyun dalam bahaya, sontak membulatkan matanya dan memekik tertahan._

" _Baekhyun! Awas!"_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 3**

Jeritan dari Kyungsoo tak sampai ke telinganya karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh. Bola itu semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlambat menyadari kedatangan bola tersebut dan akhirnya ―

 **BRUK**

Seketika keadaan berubah menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala pening dan mata berkunang-kunang. Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika ia membuka mata.

Ia pegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, serta berusaha memfokuskan pandangan yang masih sedikit kabur. Baekhyun tentu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari berada dimana dia sekarang. UKS Sekolah. Namun dia belum bisa mengingat apa yang membuatnya tergeletak diranjang berwarna serba putih ini.

Setelah berhasil memfokuskan pandangan, Baekhyun sedikit menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa berat. Tunggu dulu, berat? Dan ternyata ada seonggok kepala yang menindih telapak tangannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun mengetahui siapa pemilik kepala tersebut. Dan benar saja. Orang itu adalah ―

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau disini?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mau apa kau disini'?" Chanyeol mencibir dengan gerakan bibir meniru Baekhyun yang sedikit dilebihkan-lebihkan.

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu bodoh. Berterimakasihlah padaku." tambahnya lebih sengit.

"Ya! Kau yang bodoh! Dan, apa katamu? Berterimakasih? Cih. Tak sudi." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

Walaupun Baekhyun memang bersikap kasar pada Chanyeol, tapi hati Baekhyun sangat sensitif. Sedikit saja ia dibentak, maka akan langsung ia masukkan dalam hati.

"Hey, Baekhyun…" suara Chanyeol sedikit melunak.

Baekhyun tetap bergeming tanpa ada niat untuk berbalik.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

 **SRET**

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun secara paksa karena terus diacuhkan. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun, sehingga posisi tubuh Baekhyun menjadi setengah berbaring dan bersandar pada ranjang. Ia letakkan telapak tangannya di kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Dengar. Aku seperti ini karena khawatir padamu."

"Kau? Khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?"

 _Nyut_. Perkataan Baekhyun berhasil menohok hati Chanyeol. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka baru mengetahui nama satu sama lain beberapa saat yang lalu.

Karena tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara, suasana kembali hening. Kedua tangan Chanyeol pun belum berpindah dari bahu Baekhyun. Manik bulan sabit milik Baekhyun seolah terkunci pada kedua obsidian milik Chanyeol.

Entah mendapat bisikan dari setan mana, wajah Chanyeol mendekat secara perlahan. Ia pejamkan matanya sesuai naluri. Sedikit memiringkan kepala supaya dapat menempel tepat pada _cherry lips_ milik Baekhyun. Dalam jarak sepersekian mili, kedua benda kenyal itu akan menyatu dan ―

 **BRAK!**

"Baekhyun! Kau tak apa?!"

Terkutuklah Xi Luhan.

Suara dobrakan pintu yang diperbuat oleh Luhan membuat Chanyeol sedikit terjungkal ke belakang. Baekhyun? Jangan tanya lagi. Ia tundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona pipi yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Astaga, wajahmu merah sekali Baek. Apa kau demam? Mana? Mana yang sakit?"

Luhan terus mengoceh sambil mengecek seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Seperti seorang ibu yang menangkap basah anak kecilnya usai hujan-hujanan.

"Aku tak apa, Lu." Ujar Baekhyun lemah.

Luhan memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol. Melempar pandangan menuduh.

"Kau. Kau apakan Baekhyun?!"

"Aku? Aku menyelamatkannya." Jawab Chanyeol acuh.

"Menyelamatkan pantatku. Wajahmu itu lebih terlihat seperti kriminal!"

Luhan masih menggebu-gebu dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah Lu. Sebaiknya kita segera membawa Baekhyun ke kelas." Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Benar juga. Tak ada gunanya dia berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Hanya membuang waktu dan energi saja.

Dalam waktu singkat Baekhyun telah mengenakan sepatunya atas bantuan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan UKS, kedua bola mata yang berbeda ukuran itu sempat saling melirik satu sama lain.

 _Brengsek. Padahal yang tadi itu sedikit lagi._

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRANG**

Chanyeol melempar kaleng soda yang telah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah secara kasar. Jongin yang sedang duduk disebelahnya, menoleh menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau terlihat kacau. Ada apa?"

"Rusa sialan." Chanyeol mendesis menahan emosi.

"Maksudmu, Luhan ?" tanya Jongin sambil meletupkan permen karet yang sedang ia kunyah.

Setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan yang ia alami di UKS, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk membolos. Hingga disinilah ia sekarang bersama Jongin. Atap sekolah. Persetan dengan guru. Dia sudah kebal dengan segala macam ocehan yang akan dilontarkan padanya.

"Rusa sialan mana lagi yang hidup di dunia? Hanya dia satu-satunya."

"Woah... _relax dude_." Ia lepeh permen karet yang sudah terasa hambar. "Apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuatmu sekacau ini?"

Chanyeol bungkam. Tidak mungkin bukan jika dia mengatakan bahwa aksinya untuk mencium Baekhyun menjadi gagal total karena Luhan? Bisa jatuh harga dirinya di depan Jongin.

Merasa Chanyeol tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Aku lihat tadi kau mengikuti murid baru itu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, refleks Chanyeol menolehkan kepala secara cepat dengan mata memicing tajam. Dan Jongin yang melihat hal itu menjadi terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Melihat responmu seperti itu, sepertinya dugaanku benar." Jongin berdiri dengan menepuk-nepuk kecil pantatnya yang sedikit berdebu.

"Jangan ganggu dia." Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar seperti ultimatum di telinga Jongin. Tak salah lagi. Chayeol memang menyukai Baekhyun.

"Tsk. Aku memang bajingan. Tapi aku tak akan merebut milik sahabatku sendiri Park." Jeda sejenak. "Oh ya, dimana Sehun?"

"Entahlah. Dia bilang masih ada urusan." Sahut Chanyeol singkat.

"Cih, sok sibuk."

Percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin berakhir dengan desauan angin. Chanyeol larut dalam pikirannya, dan Jongin memilih untuk memejamkan mata berbaring di atas _sofa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan baru saja keluar dari ruang konseling. Bukan karena dirinya siswa yang bermasalah. Guru konseling yang kebetulan juga adalah pamannya, menitipkan pesan pada Luhan. Beliau berkata bahwa di rumahnya akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pertama untuk anaknya. Beliau meminta agar Ibu Luhan untuk membantu persiapan pesta tersebut.

Benar-benar. Ia pikir ada masalah apa sampai dirinya harus masuk ruang konseling. Dan lagi, mengapa pamannya itu tak langsung menghubungi ibunya saja. Bukan malah memanggil Luhan di saat jam pelajaran seperti saat ini.

Disaat kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor lantai dua, tiba-tiba saja dirinya diseret oleh sebuah tangan dari balik tembok. Luhan memekik tertahan atas aksi yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Luhan kini tengah berdiri mematung di hadapan seseorang. Kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya, membuat ia tak bisa bergerak secara bebas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Luhan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Bukannya menjawab Luhan, seseorang itu justru balik melempar pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Luhan membuang muka.

Orang itu mencengkram pipi Luhan. Menariknya secara paksa supaya Luhan kembali menatap wajahnya, hingga membuat Luhan sedikit berdesis.

"Aku tak suka jika kau membuang muka saat kita sedang bicara." Ia berikan tatapan tajamnya hingga membuat kaki Luhan melemas seperti _jelly_.

"Dan tentu saja kau tau apa maksudku Luhan." Timpalnya.

"Aku seperti ini karena aku tid ― eempphh." Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang itu sudah mencium Luhan secara kasar.

Ia tekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Karena Luhan tak mau membuka mulut, digigitnya bibir Luhan. Berhasil. Lidah itu berhasil menerobos menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Luhan.

 **PLAK!**

Luhan melayangkan tamparan dengan amat keras pada orang itu. Merasa orang itu sedikit lengah, Luhan segera membebaskan diri dan berlari secepat mungkin. Setetes kristal bening telah meleleh dari pelupuk mata rusanya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan sendu yang memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, orang itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Luhan. Jika saja ia bisa menahan emosi, tak akan seperti ini jadinya.

 **.**

 **―What Is Love** **―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

Baekhyun tengah duduk dengan pandangan mata lurus ke depan. Bukan. Baekhyun bukan memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Jika saja ada yang lebih jeli untuk memperhatikan, maka sudah bisa diketahui jika Baekhyun sedang melamun. Tatapannya kosong.

Memorinya terngiang pada kejadian yang ia alami di UKS sekolah. Disaat dirinya sedikit terlena dan hampir dicumbu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir laki-laki itu memang benar-benar gila. Dalam hitungan jam, orang itu sudah berani untuk mencoba berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Dan lebih gilanya lagi, mengapa dirinya hanya diam saja seperti orang dungu? Baekhyun merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena telah terlihat seperti gadis murahan di depan berandalan semacam Chanyeol. Untung saja berandalan itu tidak berada di kelas sekarang. Baekhyun masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, mau taruh dimana mukanya. Dalam hati ia begitu berterimakasih pada Luhan. Luhan tepat waktu. Jika Luhan terlambat satu detik saja, maka ciuman itu akan terjadi.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas dan menjalar sampai cuping telinganya. Pipinya merona bagai terkena sengat matahari. Ia rasa dirinya harus menenggelamkan diri ke Sungai Han sekarang juga. Ah _molla_ , kepalanya kembali pening karena memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.

Kehadiran Luhan yang baru saja sampai di kelas membuat Baekhyun kembali pada alam sadarnya. Sebelum sahabatnya itu duduk, Baekhyun sempat melirik sekilas pada wajah Luhan. Walaupun samar, Baekhyun yakin jika itu adalah bercak air mata. Namun Baekhyun acuh. Merasa belum pantas untuk menanyakan hal-hal pribadi kepada sahabat barunya. Biarlah Luhan yang menceritakannya sendiri suatu saat nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tak ingin pulang bersama kami?"

Sekali lagi Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun. Ketiga gadis mungil itu kini tengah berjalan menuju gerbang Hannyoung High School untuk pulang.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Awalnya Luhan berniat untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama. Dengan Kyungsoo pula. Namun Baekhyun menolak secara halus. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang searah. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Rumah Baekhyun berbeda arah dengan kedua sahabatnya dan juga letaknya cukup jauh. Ia beralasan tak mau jika sampai merepotkan Luhan.

"Aku yakin, Lu. Lagipula aku sudah menghubungi supirku untuk menjemput." Nada bicaranya dibuat sehalus mungkin agar Luhan tak kecewa.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Ah, itu ibuku sudah datang."

Jari Luhan menunjuk pada sebuah mobil _matic_ berwarna merah yang baru saja datang. Terlihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang berada di kursi kemudi yang tak lain adalah Ibu Luhan. Parasnya cantik dan terkesan lembut. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mempunyai sifat cerewet.

Setelah Luhan dan Kyungsoo memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi bagian belakang, mereka berebut posisi agar bisa menilik Baekhyun lewat jendela. Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat sikap kekanakkan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Sampai jumpa Baekhyun." Luhan memberikan sedikit salam perpisahan dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun. Hal sama juga dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan kedua sahabatnya. Kemudian membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat pada Ibu Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu, namun jemputan yang Baekhyun tunggu tak kunjung datang. Beberapa siswa yang juga menunggu jemputan sepertinya, satu persatu telah beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang.

Sesekali ditendangnya kerikil kecil yang berada di sekitarnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun kembali mengecek arloji _Alexander Christie_ miliknya.

Hari sudah hampir gelap. Sinar matahari telah lenyap di ufuk barat sedikit demi sedikit. Burung-burung gereja juga terlihat sedang beterbangan secara menggerombol untuk kembali menuju rumahnya.

Jika tau akan begini, sudah pasti Baekhyun tak akan menolak ajakan Luhan untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

"Hhh…" Baekhyun menghela napas kasar.

Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam, dengan posisi tubuh bersandar pada tembok yang tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara deru mobil yang mendekat. Baekhyun memekik senang lantas menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun wajahnya kembali murung kala mengetahui mobil yang datang bukanlah mobil milik keluarga Byun.

Mobil Sedan berwarna hitam itu kini tengah terparkir tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati, apakah mobil ini juga mobil jemputan? Tapi setaunya sudah tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya sendiri. Baru ketika jendela mobil dibuka, Baekhyun mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Orang yang telah menghancurkan _mood_ nya di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

"Masuk." Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baekhyun acuh. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan dimana mungkin saja mobil jemputannya sudah datang. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda apapun jemputannya akan datang. Namun Baekhyun tak mau goyah. Ia tak mau terlihat murahan lagi di depan Chanyeol.

Karena Baekhyun tetap bergeming tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Chanyeol mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari mobil. Kaki jenjangnya kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

 _Maaf Baekhyun, aku terpaksa._

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya dengan posisi Baekhyun bak karung beras. Baekhyun sontak membulatkan mata dan meronta-ronta minta untuk diturunkan. Percuma Baekhyun meronta sekuat apapun. Chanyeol tak akan menggubrisnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Turunkan aku brengsek!" Baekhyun terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol agar segera melepaskannya. Namun sekali lagi, percuma.

"Sekali-sekali menurutlah padaku. Kau ini cerewet sekali _sih_."

 **BLAM**

Chanyeol segera berlari memutar menuju kursi kemudi setelah berhasil memasukkan _–secara paksa–_ Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya.

"Pakailah _seat belt_ -mu." Titah Chanyeol.

Bukannya menuruti Chanyeol, gadis disampingnya ini justru membuang muka ke arah jendela.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Sekali lagi Chanyeol bertindak seenak jidat. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Baekhyun sampai harus menahan napas karena tubuh Chanyeol yang terlampau dekat.

Baekhyun tak sempat meneriakkan protes. Mobil itu kini telah melaju beranjak meninggalkan halaman dari Hannyoung High School.

 **.**

 **―What Is Love** **―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

Mobil Chanyeol melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Ia lihat disamping kanan kiri banyak kendaraan yang melintas. Seoul memang seakan tak pernah mempunyai jam untuk tidur. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota juga telah menghiasi malam mengingat hari sudah mulai gelap. Sesekali ia hentikan mobilnya disaat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada setir kemudi. Ia lajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Merasa tidak terburu-buru sama sekali. Dan sepertinya belum ada satu pun diantara mereka berdua yang terlihat akan membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun sendiri masih membuang muka ke arah jendela. Bersidekap menikmati indahnya pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Karena dirinya juga belum lama pindah dari Busan, hari ini bisa dibilang adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun menjelajahi kota Seoul saat malam hari.

Chanyeol sedikit menguap karna merasa bosan. Berniat memecah keheningan, ia arahkan jari tangannya untuk menekan tombol pada _mp3 player_ yang berada dalam mobil. Matanya sesekali melirik pada monitor kecil dari benda kotak tersebut. Memilih lagu yang akan ia mainkan.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah suara khas dari penyanyi muda Justin Bieber. Lagu berjudul 'Die In Your Arms' mulai menggema memenuhi mobil. Sesekali Chanyeol menggoyangkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar.

 _Oh baby, I know lovin you ain't easy_

 _But it sure is worth a try_

Chanyeol tersenyum samar saat mendengar penggalan lirik dari lagu tersebut. Seakan tengah menggambarkan apa yang Chanyeol alami saat ini. Ia jelas tau bahwa tidak akan mudah untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tak akan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Jika pun gagal, maka Chanyeol akan terus mencoba. Baru kali ini dia dibuat begitu gila pada seorang gadis dalam waktu sekejap. Dan gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Ia sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah tersenyum idiot menggelikan.

"Hanya ingin saja." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terus memfokuskan pandangan ke depan.

"Menyeramkan."

"Tapi tetap menawan bukan?" Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun dengan menampilkan seringainya.

Baekhyun menanggapi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar secara sengaja. Menirukan gerakan orang yang sedang muntah. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang kesal. Lelaki ini memang suka sekali menggoda Baekhyun.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Baekhyun bungkam.

"Diam berarti iya." Ucap Chanyeol final.

Baekhyun berdecak frustasi. Dirinya tak habis pikir, mengapa ia harus terjebak berdua (lagi) bersama bajingan gila semacam Chanyeol. Catat. B-e-r-d-u-a. Yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat seperti psycopat, maniak, stalker, atau apalah itu namanya. Lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu selalu bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Seolah tak ada celah bagi Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menepikan mobil Sedannya di area parkir sebuah café. Dia lekas turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Tanpa babibu, ditariknya lengan Baekhyun untuk memasuki café tersebut.

Café itu nampak ramai pengunjung dari berbagai usia. Mulai dari keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah ibu serta anak, segerombol _Anak Baru Gede_ yang sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya, sampai sepasang kekasih yang sedang terlibat kegiatan saling suap pun tak luput dari pandangan.

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena merasa lelah. Sialnya Chanyeol berhasil 'menculiknya' dan membawanya kemari.

Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap langsung pada pemandangan luar. Terdapat air yang mengaliri jendela kaca tersebut dari luar sebagai hiasan buatan.

Tak lama datanglah seorang _waitress_ menghampiri meja yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tempati.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Mata Chanyeol terfokus pada deretan menu yang terpampang pada buku menu.

Baekhyun buang muka. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Baiklah. Dua porsi _waffle_ dan dua _cappuccino ice_."

 _Waitress_ itu tersenyum tipis dan beranjak pergi setelah mencatat pesanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melotot. Sudah jelas tadi dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak lapar. Tapi Chanyeol nekat memesankan makanan untuknya. Jika begitu kenapa tadi harus bertanya?

Setelah pesanan datang, Chanyeol segera melahap _waffle_ yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. Namun Baekhyun tetap diam dan tak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu."

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar!"

 _Kruyuk_. "Bwahahahaha."

Suara perut Baekhyun yang tertangkap oleh telinga lebarnya membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa. Jelas-jelas sedang kelaparan, tapi Baekhyun masih kekeuh mempertahankan gengsinya.

"Sudahlah makan saja. Aku membeli makanan itu tidak secara cuma-cuma."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah. Ia kesampingkan masalah gengsi yang sudah terlanjur menguap dan segera melahap habis makanan di depannya.

Saking semangat menyeruput _cappuccino ice_ miliknya, sisa dari minuman itu sedikit menempel pada sudut bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu menggelengkan kepala dan refleks mengusap bibir Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun melongo untuk beberapa saat, kemudian bibirnya terkatup kembali kala menyadari beberapa pengunjung disana terkekeh senang melihat dua sejoli yang tampak serasi itu. Mereka tidak tau saja seperti apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Ha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo pulang." Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan naik _taxy_ saja."

"Eyy… kau pikir aku ini laki-laki macam apa? Pantang bagiku untuk menurunkan seorang gadis di tengah jalan."

"Oh ya? Kalimatmu itu terdengar seperti kau sering menaik-turunkan banyak gadis jalang di mobilmu Tuan Park." Baekhyun mendengus kasar.

"Yap. Tepat sekali Nona Byun. Sekarang cepat masuk." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Dasar playboy mesum. Bajingan. Idiot."

"Ahh, aku mengerti. Kau sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu supaya aku bisa menggendongmu lagi seperti tadi, benar?" Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

Baekhyun melotot horror. Apa-apaan? Dia tak sudi jika harus disentuh-sentuh lagi oleh Chanyeol. Sekali playboy, tetap playboy. Mereka selalu mempunyai cara untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. _Sial._

Walaupun Baekhyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Chanyeol, pada akhirnya dia tetap masuk ke dalam mobil dan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah.

Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya setelah Baekhyun menyebutkan alamat rumahnya berada. Sedikit ia tambah kecepatan laju mobilnya karena hari sudah malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah hunian mewah yang tak lain adalah rumah Baekhyun. Pagarnya tinggi menjulang, namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah bangunan kokoh yang berada di baliknya.

"Hey, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Baekhyun.

Perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu itu membuat Baekhyun yang sudah merasa lelah tak bisa menahan kantuk. Dan akhirnya dia tertidur di dalam mobil selama perjalanan pulang.

"Eungghhh."

Baekhyun meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang terbuang di got. Sialnya, lenguhan Baekhyun justru terdengar erotis di telinga Chanyeol dan membuat juniornya sedikit tegang.

" _Damn_! Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya sekarang." Gumam Chanyeol berusaha menahan hasrat yang berasal dari juniornya.

Tak lama Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun setelah dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun sadar. Ia bantu gadis itu untuk berdiri keluar dari dalam mobil.

Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam mode ' _sleepy_ 'nya, berjalan gontai menuju gerbang.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi?" ia kucek-kucek matanya yang masih sedikit kabur dan sesekali menguap.

Disaat Baekhyun berbalik, tiba-tiba saja ―

 **CUP!**

Baekhyun kecolongan. Chanyeol menciumnya tepat di bibir. Hanya kecupan singkat satu detik tanpa lumatan yang menggairahkan.

Sebelum mendapat amukan dari 'singa betina' di depannya, Chanyeol segera 'ngacir' berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Langsung ia tancap gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal hingga terdengar bunyi decitan dari pergesekan antara ban mobilnya dengan aspal.

"YA! BAJINGAN! KU BUNUH KAU!"

Terlambat Byun Baekhyun.

.

 **―What Is Love** **―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sedang asik membuat popcorn di dapur rumah Luhan. Ya, benar. Dia berkunjung ke rumah salah satu sahabat setianya itu. Berhubung Ibu Luhan sedang tidak ada di rumah karena ikut membantu persiapan untuk ulang tahun keponakannya, maka Luhan meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang ke rumah. Kebetulan Luhan sedang sendiri di rumah, sebab Ayahnya masih berada di luar kota untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak. Dengan alasan ia sudah berjanji dengan adiknya untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan khusus dari Kyungsoo. Tapi Luhan ini ratunya picik. Jangan sebut namanya Luhan, jika tak berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menuruti kemauannya.

Ia membujuk Kyungsoo dengan iming-iming akan dibelikan satu set peralatan masak lengkap serta buku resep masak edisi terbaru. Dan ya, sudah diketahui jawabannya. Kyungsoo langsung meng-iya-kan tawaran Luhan dan melupakan janjinya. FYI, Kyungsoo ini amat sangat hobby memasak. Tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang datang secara cuma-cuma.

"Kyung! Popcorn-nya sudah matang belum?" Luhan berteriak dari ruang santai keluarga.

"Tunggu sebentar nona majikan!"

 **CTEK**

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor setelah popcorn yang ia buat meletup-letup memenuhi panci. Tak menunggu lama, popcorn itu telah ia bawa ke ruang keluarga untuk ia makan bersama Luhan.

"Silahkan nona." Kyungsoo duduk berlutut di depan Luhan bagai seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Maksudnya tentu ingin menyindir Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam berpangku tangan.

"Ck, menjijikkan. Cepat duduk kemari." Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

"Kau mau menonton film apa?"

"Terserah kau saja. Kau 'kan yang menyeretku kemari." Jawab Kyungsoo asal.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk lantas membongkar koleksi filmnya yang berada di bawah televise.

"Ah, yang ini saja."

Luhan memasukkan kepingan CD itu ke dalam DVD Player dan kembali duduk di sofa bersama Kyungsoo. Kemudian muncullah tayangan pembukaan dari film tersebut di layar televise.

"Titanic?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Yap."

"Lagi?"

"Mm-hm."

" _For damn God sake_ , Lu! Kita sudah menonton film itu pulu ― ratusan kali! Bahkan aku hapal betul di menit ke berapa adegan saat Jack yang sedang melukis tubuh telanjang Rose." Kyungsoo mengomel seperti emak-emak kebakaran jenggot.

"Biar saja. Kisah mereka ini sangat menginspirasiku."

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin mati kedinginan di lautan es?" Ia pasang wajah se- _innocent_ mungkin.

"Ck. Kau ini memang bodoh. Tentu saja aku juga ingin memiliki cinta sejati seperti mereka. Terus bertahan sampai maut memisahkan. Jack dan Rose benar-benar pasangan _legend_ sepanjang masa, Kyung." Jawab Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" _Cheesy_. Teruslah bermimpi tuan putri."

Luhan hanya merotasikan bola matanya mendengar cibiran dari Kyungsoo. Sedikit prihatin dengan sifat sahabatnya yang memang kuno dan ketus sejak lahir.

"Kyung, aku ingin bercerita padamu." Nada bicaranya mulai serius.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang ―"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman keluarga Park**

Senyum lebar belum luntur dari wajah tampannya. Mengingat ia telah menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian ini bersama Baekhyun. Dengan semangat ia buka pintu rumah keluarga tersebut.

"Aku pul ― _noona_?" senyum Chanyeol pudar saat melihat kakak perempuannya sedang duduk santai sambil membaca majalah di ruang tamu. Chanyeol segera mendaratkan bokongnya pada _sofa_ , berdampingan dengan Yoora.

"Oh, Chanyeol? Sudah pulang?" basa-basi yang basi.

"Sedang apa _noona_ disini?"

"Ya! Kau tak ingin memberikan pelukan selamat datang padaku, hah?" Yoora mendelik pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh.

"Cepatlah ganti baju. Aku sengaja menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama." Titah Yoora pada Chanyeol.

Tak banyak berkomentar, Chanyeol segera melesat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Meninggalkan Yoora yang masih bergeming di ruang tamu.

"Ck. Dasar anak itu."

Yoora melempar majalahnya ke atas meja sebelum beranjak menuju ruang makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol telah siap dengan menggunakan kaos santai serta celana pendek selutut yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya yang terlihat masih agak basah, ia kibaskan bak model iklan shampoo. Sengaja tidak ia rapikan supaya menampilkan kesan _badboy_ dalam dirinya. Aroma maskulin menguar sampai penciuman Yoora ketika adiknya berjalan perlahan dari atas.

Yoora telah duduk pada salah satu kursi yang berada di meja makan. Ia tepuk bantalan kursi yang berada di sampingnya, bermaksud untuk mengajak Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menurut. Ia tarik kursi tersebut lantas mendudukkan bokongnya disana.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Yoora sambil menuangkan nasi ke dalam piringnya sendiri.

"Baik." Ujar Chanyeol singkat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoora.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol menuangkan segelas air putih sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

"Aku sudah makan _noona_."

"Dengan kekasihmu?"

 **PRAT!**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" ucapan Yoora sontak membuat Chanyeol tersedak dan menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja melewati kerongkongannya. Ia tepuk-tepuk kecil dadanya yang masih terasa sesak.

"Jadi, benar ya?" Yoora berseringai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya berniat untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

" _Noona_ ini bicara apa. Jangan suka mengada-ada." Chanyeol mendelik kesal.

"Heol. Aku tidak mengada-ada Yoda jelek. Aku tau kau sering bergonta-ganti pasangan selama ini, tapi tak ada satu pun yang kau kenalkan padaku. Aku ini kau anggap apa, hm?"

Chanyeol bergeming. Yang dikatakan oleh Yoora 100% benar. Entah darimana kakaknya ini mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, padahal mereka hanya bisa berkumpul setiap satu bulan sekali. Tentang mengenalkan pasangan pada keluarga? Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol.

Ia memang sering menggandeng gadis mana pun yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai mainannya. Ya, Chanyeol menggaet gadis-gadis itu hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melibatkan perasaan lebih dari hatinya. Karena Chanyeol belum mau serius dalam menjalin hubungan. Menghabiskan waktu saja, pikirnya.

Mendengar kata kekasih, entah mengapa membuat pikiran Chanyeol melayang pada Baekhyun. Gadis mungil yang telah membuat hatinya tak karuan. Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti, apa yang membuat Baekhyun berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah ia temui. Yang pasti, ketika pertama kali mata bulatnya melihat senyum Baekhyun, ia merasa ada sengatan listrik ribuan volt yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi itu yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum idiot ketika mengingat dia telah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di bibir manis Baekhyun. Chanyeol berani bertaruh, bahwa siapa pun yang telah merasakannya, pasti akan kecanduan. Seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum?"

Chanyeol terbelalak. Sial. Ia lupa kalau Yoora masih berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol berdeham dan kembali memasang wajah datar pada Yoora. Kemudian beranjak dari kursi ruang makan.

"Siapa yang tersenyum? Sudahlah, aku lelah. Ingin istirahat."

Ia kecup singkat pipi Yoora, dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar sebelum Yoora kembali mengintrogasi dengan pertanyaan yang macam-macam.

"Adik sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia peluk guling yang biasanya menemani saat ia tidur. Namun Chanyeol tak langsung memejamkan mata. Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan Baekhyun. Ah, gadis itu. Sekarang telah menjadi salah satu hal yang tak pernah absen dari pikirannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum idiot sambil mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Rasa dari bibir Baekhyun masih terasa dengan jelas disana. Itu pun hanya kecupan singkat. Pikirannya menerawang bagaimana jika dia bisa melumat benda tipis kenyal itu. Pasti akan sangat memabukkan. Chanyeol dengan segala pikiran mesumnya.

Chanyeol pikir tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama yang sering digembar-gemborkan oleh pujangga di luar sana, hanyalah omong kosong belaka tanpa makna. Tapi kenyataan telah menampar dirinya secara telak. Dia yang dulunya membantah secara tegas tentang ' _love at first sight_ ', justru sekarang seolah ditertawakan oleh keadaan karena dia sendiri tengah mengalaminya. Baekhyun telah benar-benar menjungkir balikkan dunia seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk memimpikan Baekhyun. Namun nada dering sialan yang berasal dari ponselnya membuat Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ada yang menelfon. Ia sambar benda kotak persegi panjang itu dari nakas. Tertera nama Sehun disana.

"Ya, Sehun? Ada apa?"

"…"

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu? Aku harus kemana?"

"…"

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **―To Be Continue** **―**

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

Annyeong chingudeul! ^^

Demen banget ngegantungin cerita? Sengaja sih bwahaha *dikroyok massal*

Oh, ya. Aku kasih rate M bukan berarti per chapter ada NC-nya ya. Nanti akan ada sedikit di chapter tertentu. **Sedikit** aja :3

Oke. Lagi nggak pingin banyak cuap-cuap nih. Tak lupa Min Hwa ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang udah fav,follow,dan khususnya review buat FF ini.

Maaf belum bisa bales satu-persatu, tapi Min Hwa selalu baca dan sangat mengapresiasi review dari kalian :) You da real MVP, guys! *hug tightly*

* * *

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Dee Stacia ǁ HeeKyumin91 ǁ d1na4pink ǁ chika love baby baekhyun ǁ Baeks06 ǁ Verha Setyanikma ǁ baelight ǁ ParkChoHyun ǁ choi96 ǁ Bambi ǁ saaaa**

Finally, Min Hwa undur diri dulu ya ^^ *slap*

 **Give me some review, please ^^  
**

 _~Byun Min Hwa_


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT IS LOVE**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), etc.**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, slight HunHan/KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, & Humor maybe (?)**

 **Rate : T+/M for trash words & a little bit sex activity**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun telah menutup rapat pintu hatinya dikarenakan kejadian yang ia alami di masa lalu. Lalu, apakah Park Chanyeol yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu berandal sekolah mampu menyinari goa yang telah lama tak berpenghuni itu? Sebab menaklukkan Baekhyun tak semudah yang ia perkirakan.**

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

 _Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk memimpikan Baekhyun. Namun suara berisik yang berasal dari ponselnya membuat Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ada yang menelfon. Ia sambar benda kotak persegi panjang itu dari nakas. Tertera nama Sehun disana._

" _Ya, Sehun? Ada apa?"_

"…"

" _Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu? Aku harus kemana?"_

"…"

" _APA?!"_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4**

Dengan langkah tergesa dan sesekali tersandung Chanyeol berlari menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Tak ia hiraukan teriakan heran dari Yoora yang melihat tingkahnya baru saja. Jika saja Sehun tak menelponnya mungkin Chanyeol sudah istirahat dengan nyenyak malam ini.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Sehun bahwa Jongin masuk rumah sakit, Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, kenapa sahabatnya yang satu itu suka sekali membuat ulah.

Terakhir kali Jongin dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan penyebab anak itu dikroyok oleh sekumpulan murid dari sekolah lain karena Jongin menggoda salah satu siswi dari sekolah tersebut. Alasan yang cukupkonyol. Entah apa lagi yang diperbuat oleh Jongin kali ini.

Beruntung hari sudah malam hingga jalanan sedikit lengang dan Chanyeol dapat sampai di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang singkat. Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sehun. Namun netranya langsung terfokus pada satu pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _From: Sehun_

 _+6021846xxxxx_

 _Jongin masih dirawat di UGD_

Setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut Chanyeol langsung mencegat seorang perawat yang kebetulan melintas dan menanyakan dimana letak ruang UGD. Kakinya melangkah dengan mantap seusai mengetahui letak ruangan tersebut.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu akibat berlari, Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk di bangku khusus pengunjung. Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang baru saja hadir.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun mendongak. "Tidak tahu. Aku hanya dihubungi oleh perawat rumah sakit ini dan dia mengatakan bahwa Jongin ditemukan babak belur di pinggir jalan. Orang yang mengantarnya kemari sudah aku suruh pulang."

"Aish, anak itu." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar kemudian berkacak pinggang.

Suara derit pintu etalase ruang UGD yang dibuka membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama menolehkan kepala. Jongin keluar dengan wajah muram serta perban yang melilit kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan luka lebam serta lecet di beberapa titik bagian tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mencekal lengan Jongin dan menatap laki-laki itu tajam. "Berulah apa lagi kau?"

Jongin tak menyahut. Ia hempaskan tangan Chanyeol secara kasar dan buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun di belakang.

"Ya! Brengsek! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

Jongin menoleh sekilas namun hanya menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Aish, _jinjja_!" Chanyeol meninju angin di depannya.

"Sudahlah, Yeol." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya. "Aku akan mengantar dia pulang. Tolong kau urus administrasinya."

Setelah pamit kepada Chanyeol, Sehun berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul Jongin. Chanyeol yang terlampau lelah akhirnya menuruti perkataan Sehun dan pergi ke bagian administrasi. Dia benar-benar ingin menjemput kasurnya setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

― **What Is Love ―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah tiga minggu Baekhyun menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai siswa baru di Hannyoung High School. Selama itu pula Chanyeol gencar mendekatinya di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Ada gula ada semut, ada Baekhyun ada Chanyeol. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah peribahasa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan dua orang itu sekarang. Chanyeol benar-benar dianggap sebagai psikopat oleh Baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini. Acara makan paginya sudah dirusak oleh kehadiran Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang amat sangat tiba-tiba. Terlebih melihat Chanyeol yang sudah bisa akrab dengan kedua orang tuanya dalam waktu yang singkat, membuat hati Baekhyun semakin dongkol.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita dengan ibu jika punya teman setampan ini?"

Saat ini keluarga Byun ditambah dengan tamu tak diundang a.k.a Chanyeol sedang duduk bersama mengelilingi meja makan sambil sesekali bercengkrama. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan ibu Baekhyun yang terkesan memujinya. Sedangkan wajah Baekhyun kini sudah semakin keruh tak berwarna. Telur mata sapi yang dihidangkan diatas piring ia cincang menggunakan garpu secara tidak manusiawi. Well, jika memang telur mata sapi juga memiliki peri kemanusiaan.

"Tampan jika dilihat dari Puncak Midoriyama." Baekhyun menggerutu pelan.

Dan sepertinya Midoriyama terdengar sangat familiar. Seperti disebutkan dalam salah satu acara televise. Ninja hatory? Ninja saga? Ninja war ―, Oh, oke. Lupakan.

"Jadi kau adalah putra dari Tuan Park pemilik perusahaan property terbesar nomor 2 di Korea Selatan itu?"

Kali ini Tuan Byun yang terdengar berlebihan. Oh, ayolah. Memang, reputasi Ayah Chanyeol sudah terkenal agung seantero Korea Selatan. Tapi menyebutkan peringkat yang diraih oleh perusahaannya adalah hal yang klise menurut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sopan. "Begitulah, Paman."

Senyum tersebut disalahartikan oleh Baekhyun. Dia menganggap bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak yang sombong dan manja yang suka memamerkan harta orang tua. Padahal pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak seperti itu.

"Woah. Kebetulan sekali. Beliau adalah sahabat dari salah satu klien Paman. Kami pernah makan bersama seperti ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebagai rekan bisnis tentunya."

Disusul dengan tawa yang begitu renyah dari pria paruh baya tersebut. Baekhyun pikir sepertinya sang ayah telah lupa tentang siapa sebenarnya yang berperan menjadi anaknya disini. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan memeriksa akte kelahirannya untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar putri yang lahir dari keluarga Byun. Tapi, tidak. Itu berlebihan.

"Benarkah, Paman? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mengajak keluargaku kemari suatu hari nanti?"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Apa-apaan pria gila ini? Kalimatnya itu lebih terdengar seperti seorang pria yang akan mengenalkan keluarganya pada keluarga calon istrinya. Demi dewa Neptunus, hal itu tidak akan terjadi pada sejarah hidup Baekhyun. Titik. Dengan sedikit koma.

"Tidak bol ―,"

"Tentu saja boleh."

 _Poor Baekhyun_. Ucapannya telah disela lebih dulu oleh Nyonya Byun. Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan dengannya semakin tersenyum lebar hingga mulutnya hampir robek.

"Kami akan sangat senang jika kau membawa serta keluargamu kemari. Bukan begitu, Baekhyun?"

Nyonya Byun menyenggol lengan putrinya yang sedari tadi lebih banyak bungkam. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi gurauan ibunya.

"Aku selesai." Baekhyun hentakkan garpunya hingga benda logam itu berdenting nyaring.

Tubuh mungilnya ia bawa menuju lantai atas untuk mengambil tas sekolah yang masih tertinggal di kamar.

"Ehm. Baekhyun berangkat bersamaku saja. Boleh kan, Bi?"

Langkah Baekhyun sempat terhenti ketika mendengar suara husky Chanyeol.

"Eum! Tidak masalah jika tidak merepotkanmu." Jawab Ibu Baekhyun dengan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Sekarang Chanyeol tahu berasal dari mana _eyesmile_ yang dimiliki Baekhyun hingga sukses membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula kami satu kelas, Bi. Aku bersedia jika menjemputnya setiap hari." Chanyeol sengaja menambah volume suaranya di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun sudah tidak menghiraukan ocehan psikopat gila itu. Bahkan Baekhyun terlalu enggan hanya untuk sekedar menolehkan kepala. Baekhyun sudah terlanjur muak.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ayah ibunya, Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju halaman. Tak lama Chanyeol muncul masih dengan memasang senyum pepsodent-nya yang kelewat idiot.

Baekhyun bersidekap sambil melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya.

"Sudah selesai yang cari muka?" sindir Baekhyun sarkas.

Chanyeol pura-pura bodoh dan bertingkah seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kantong seragamnya.

"Cari muka? Dimana? _Aigoo_. Muka satu saja tampan, apalagi muka dua. Pasti kau akan lebih terpesona padaku." Ujarnya terlampau percaya diri dan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memundurkan kepala sambil berdecak kesal. "Tsk. Cari saja di tong sampah."

 **BLAM!**

Baekhyun menghempas pintu mobil Chanyeol dengan amat keras. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur seandainya pintu itu sampai lepas dari tempatnya semula. Dan ya, sayangnya itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Seperti saat pertama kali Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, selama perjalanan menuju sekolah pun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan buang muka ke arah luar jendela. Chanyeol juga maklum dengan hal itu.

Sungguh, jika tidak diancam oleh ayahnya tentang pemblokiran kartu kredit Baekhyun tak akan sudi berada dibawah atap _―mobil―_ yang sama dengan stalker yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Dengan dalih sebagai 'rekan bisnis yang baik', Tuan Byun mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk beramah tamah pada Chanyeol. _Heol_. Bukankah tercium bau konspirasi yang sangat menyengat disini? Sudahlah, lagipula Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang terpenting bagi Baekhyun adalah kartu kredit miliknya masih tetap aman untuk mengoleksi puluhan merk eyeliner mahal favoritnya.

Seperti biasa, saat mobil milik salah satu idola sekolah itu memasuki pelataran sekolah, sudah menjadi hukum alam jika sekumpulan siswa yeoja yang kebetulan baru memasuki gerbang maupun yang sudah hampir sampai di koridor akan berlari-lari serta berteriak histeris bak fangirl kemudian mengikuti sampai mobil itu berhenti di tempat. Dengan lihai Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dalam satu kali putaran dengan posisi yang sangat pas.

Ribuan _―coret―_ puluhan kamera ponsel bawaan dari kerumunan siswa yeoja disana mulai menampakkan eksistensinya sebagai senjata mumpuni untuk mengabadikan paras sang idola. Berusaha mencari _angle_ seapik mungkin supaya dapat mereka pamerkan di akun social media masing-masing. Ya, tipe-tipe anak jaman sekarang. Awalnya semua masih berjalan lancar seperti biasa ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kursi kemudi. Namun waktu seolah di pause secara dramatis oleh alam ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu dengan posisi badan setengah membungkuk dan memperlakukan Baekhyun bagaikan seorang putri istana.

Oh, jangan lupakan kegiatannya mengecup jemari Baekhyun secara sembarangan yang membuat puluhan penggemarnya disana melongo dan ingin menangis darah. Baekhyun sendiri yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya cuek dan buru-buru menyemprotkan _handsanitizer_ pada jemari lentiknya seolah baru saja digigit oleh anjing rabies. Atau lebih tepatnya, manusia rabies.

" _Oppa_ , siapa gadis jelek itu?" Dengan lancang salah seorang _hoobae_ yang tak lain adalah penggemar Canyeol menyerukan kalimat yang tak pantas sambil menunjuk pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan pada mereka, sayang." Semulus jidatnya Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun hingga kedua makhluk beda gender itu menempel erat.

 **PLETAK!**

"Sayang kepalamu!" Sebuah bogem yang lumayan keras Baekhyun hadiahkan tepat di dahi sialan Chanyeol.

"Dia pacarku." Ujar Chanyeol tak mau menyerah.

Cukup. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mentolerir sikap lancang Chanyeol.

"Dengar kalian semua."

Kalimat pembukaan yang cukup ampuh untuk membuat atensi seluruh orang disana tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Pertama." Baekhyun acungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas. "Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku adalah gadis paling cantik versi ayah, ibu serta kakak laki-lakiku. Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau mengataiku jelek." Pandangan Baekhyun menghunus pada _hoobae yeoja_ yang sudah dengan kurang ajar berani mengatainya.

"Kedua." Jari tengah menyusul jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak mengenal siapa pria sialan ini." Ujarnya sambil menyikut perut Chanyeol.

Beberapa penggemar dari Chanyeol sempat memekik tertahan ketika melihat Chanyeol hanya terdiam pasrah tanpa perlawanan.

"Dan yang terakhir." Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar. "Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi pacarnya. Tidak akan!" ucap Baekhyun final tidak menerima protesan dari siapa pun.

"Minggir kalian."

Baekhyun merangsek maju menyibak koloni siswi yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempat. Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih kelabakan dalam menghadapi para fans-nya di belakang.

"Maaf ya. Dia sedang datang bulan. Maklum jika menjadi ganas seperti itu." Kedua tangannya terangkat dan dua jarinya mengacung lalu menekuk naik turun saat mengucapkan kata 'ganas'.

Bagus. Silahkan tepuk tangan untuk Park Chanyeol yang semakin tenggelam dalam drama yang ia mainkan. Desahan kecewa bisa terdengar dengan jelas setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat dusta itu. Terlebih senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, membuat sekumpulan _yeoja_ itu hampir putus asa.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!"

Sempurna. Sekarang para penggemar Chanyeol telah menangis meraung meratapi nasib ketika melihat laki-laki jangkung itu mengejar Baekhyun dengan langkah tergesa.

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika menangkap suara Chanyeol yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya seperti penagih hutang. Atau yang lebih mengerikan lagi, suara itu bagaikan nyanyian pengiring kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

"Abaikan Baekhyun, abaikan." Kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun menyumpal telinganya supaya suara mengerikan itu dapat teredam.

Posisi kepala yang menunduk serta langkah yang terlampau cepat, membuat Baekhyun tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar yang cukup riuh ketika dua namja lain yang juga merupakan idola sekolah melewati koridor yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak sadar jika dua namja tersebut berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya dan ―,

 **BRUK**

Tubuh Baekhyun terjungkal ke belakang sampai bokongnya mendarat dengan anggun di lantai.

"Awww." Baekhyun merengek manja.

Sedangkan yang ditubruk oleh Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan tegak tanpa berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun bangun dari tempat.

"Hey gadis kecil, kau tidak punya mata hah?" Itu suara Jongin.

Netra Baekhyun menatap nyalang pada Jongin lalu buru-buru berdiri dan berniat untuk meninju wajah _namja_ tan itu. Namun sial seribu sial. Bersamaan saat Baekhyun akan melayangkan tinjunya pada Jongin, justru kakinya tersandung oleh tali sepatunya sendiri yang sudah terlepas ikatannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung ke depan. Sampai kepalanya mendarat tepat pada dada bidang _namja_ yang berada di sebelah Jongin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Baekhyun, ada apa ini?" suara Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menoleh.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kebetulan juga baru saja melewati tempat kejadian perkara tersebut sempat tertegun ketika melihat Baekhyun bersandar pada bagian depan tubuh Sehun. Luhan menatap datar pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Manik rusa dan manik elang itu sempat bersirobok sesaat sebelum Luhan lagi-lagi memilih untuk memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu. Tanpa diketahui siapa pun, Luhan mengepalkan jari-jari disamping tubuhnya dengan erat sampai berwarna menyerupai tulang.

"Jangan sentuh dia."

Chanyeol yang baru datang dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, tiba-tiba saja menyeret paksa lengan Baekhyun supaya menjauh dari Sehun.

Sehun menyatukan kedua alis. "Aku tidak menyentuhnya. Justru dia sendiri yang menabrakku." Ujar Sehun membela diri.

Chanyeol tak lagi menyahut. Kedua bola mata itu saling beradu pandang seakan tak ada yang mau disalahkan. Jongin yang menyadari aura kelam dari kedua sahabatnya itu langsung mengambil tindakan.

Jongin merangkul bahu Sehun kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Santai, bung. Lebih baik kau bawa gadismu itu." Perintahnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menyeret lengan Baekhyun menaiki tangga yang menjadi akses untuk menuju kelas mereka.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memberontak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Diam!"

Baekhyun terhenyak ketika bentakan Chanyeol meresap ke dalam hatinya. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun, buru-buru mengklarifikasi supaya Baekhyun tidak salah paham.

"Aku mohon. Kali ini saja, Baekhyun."

Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu memohon. Sarat akan rasa cemburu dan sesak sekaligus. Baekhyun tak lagi memberontak dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol yang masih belum melepaskan genggamannya.

Sehun dan Jongin yang tak mau ambil pusing pun mengikuti kedua orang itu dari belakang, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan di lantai bawah. Kyungsoo sempat tertegun ketika Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan entah kenapa membuat pipinya terasa memanas. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri, dia bersumpah sempat menangkap sebuah senyum simpul di sudut bibir namja yang berkulit salju.

"Kyung, tolong colok mataku sekarang."

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap mengarahkan dua jarinya pada bola mata Luhan, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika suara Luhan terdengar melengking memenuhi area koridor.

"Ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mencolok matamu. Apa aku salah?"

 **PLAK**

Luhan menggeplak kepala Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Aku bercanda, bodoh."

"Ya! Tidak perlu menoyor kepalaku juga, Luu." Kyungsoo merengek dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan masih termangu di tempatnya berdiri sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Feeling_ ku tidak enak." Gumamnya lirih kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Kyungsoo menuju kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak seperti biasanya. Jika sehari-hari ketiga namja idola atau lebih tepatnya berandal sekolah itu akan membolos di atap sebelum memasuki kelas, maka berbeda dengan hari ini. Entah memang sudah direncanakan atau belum, ketiganya terlihat anteng pada bangku masing-masing setelah bel sekolah berbunyi.

 _Hell_. Baekhyun merasa menjadi pihak yang paling dirugikan disini. Jangan tanya kenapa. Paling tidak biasanya Baekhyun bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas walau hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam, sebelum iblis yang bertempat duduk tepat di belakangnya itu memasuki kelas. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan neraka dunia semenjak hidupnya dipertemukan oleh Park Chanyeol.

Lihat saja. Sedari tadi Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengusili Baekhyun hingga membuat hidung gadis mungil itu kembang kempis meredam amarah. Mulai dari menusuk punggungnya menggunakan bolpoin, memainkan rambut Baekhyun yang terurai, sampai menendang-nendang kursi Baekhyun menggunakan kaki jenjangnya pun dilakukan oleh _namja_ jangkung itu.

Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan gejolak amarahnya lagi kali ini. Terbesit satu ide licik di otak cerdasnya ketika Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menendang kursi yang ia duduki. Bisa kita lihat sekarang.

Satu… Dua… Ti ―,

"AARGHHH!"

 _Well_ , tidak berteriak saja suara Chanyeol memang sudah terkenal membahana badai. Apalagi jika sampai melejit sampai beberapa oktaf hampir menyamai suara Jongdae. Seluruh pasang bola mata penghuni kelas tersebut langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol yang tampak merintih kesakitan. Tak terkecuali Jongin yang sedari tadi sedang asyik membolak-balikkan majalah pornonya pun kini mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ada masalah?" Tiffany Songsaenim menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menulis berbagai rumus atom serta molekul di _whiteboard_ setelah mendengar pekikan dari salah satu muridnya.

Chanyeol yang ditatap begitu intens hanya meringis idiot sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"Eung ―, aku hanya tes vocal songsaenim. Iya, tes vocal. Hahaha." Garing. Sangat garing, sampai-sampai bisa mengalahkan suara Minseok yang diam-diam sedang mengunyah _chips_ yang dia sembunyikan di balik laci.

Tiffany tidak lagi memperdulikan Chanyeol, tangannya kembali memainkan spidol yang ia genggam untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah keadaan sudah cukup kondusif dan terkendali, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang berada di belakang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun menyeringai puas karena telah berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersiksa dengan menghentakkan kaki kursinya tepat pada kaki _namja_ bertelinga peri itu. Baekhyun acungkan jempolnya khusus untuk Chanyeol. Ke bawah.

' _Rasakan'_ mulutnya bergumam tanpa suara tanda mencemooh.

Baekhyun salah jika mengira Chanyeol akan menyerah. Nyatanya _namja_ itu justru tersenyum idiot saking senangnya karena Baekhyun telah merespon apa yang ia lakukan. Jatuh cinta memang sebuah pembodohan. Bahkan volume otaknya bisa menjadi lebih ringan dari kantong kresek sekalipun. Asalkan itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol rela jika harus menjadi korban tindak kekerasan setiap hari. Semoga beruntung, Park Chanyeol.

Dari sekian orang yang masih menahan tawa gelinya akibat melihat tingkah Chanyeol barusan, terdapat dua orang yang hanya bergeming tak berminat untuk ikut menertawai Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Luhan, gadis itu nampak menatap nanar punggung seorang teman yang ada di depannya. Tak memperhatikan apa yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Tiffany di depan kelas. Luhan kembali teringat kejadian tadi pagi, saat mendapati Baekhyun yang bersandar pada dada Sehun. Hatinya terasa tercubit, dan mungkin hanya Luhan sendiri yang tau kenapa hatinya bisa bereaksi seperti itu. Atau mungkin, ada satu orang lagi yang mengetahui apa yang Luhan rasakan dan tak perlu disebut namanya.

Sehun sendiri masih dengan pembawaannya yang tenang seperti biasa. Tidak terpengaruh oleh bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya yang sibuk membicarakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di grup chat kelas. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tempo teratur. Sambil sesekali salah satu bola matanya menyipit seperti memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Kepalanya ia gelengkan seolah memaksa jiwanya kembali pada dunia nyata dan mulai memperhatikan apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Tiffany.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan, Baekhyun, serta Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin sekolah untuk menjinakkan cacing-cacing yang memberontak di perut. Sesekali mereka melempar senyum simpul pada siswa-siswi lain yang melintas selama perjalanan mereka menuju kantin.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menghentikan tungkainya membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan mau tak mau juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak seperti menahan sesuatu yang sudah tidak dapat dipendam lagi.

"Uuhh. Aku kebelet Baek, Lu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya penuh kejengahan sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ini. Aku kira ada apa. Sudah ke toilet sana. Aku dan Baekhyun akan menunggu di kantin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan lalu buru-buru lari mencari toilet terdekat. Bahkan tubuh mungilnya sempat beberapa kali menubruk siswa lain hingga membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo, Baek." Ajak Luhan.

"Hem, ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mendesah lega setelah menunaikan hasratnya untuk membuang sampah yang sempat membuat perutnya bergejolak. Penampilannya ia rapikan di depan cermin dan menata kembali rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah dirasa seragam serta rambutnya sudah cukup rapi Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari toilet. Seketika jantungnya langsung melonjak ingin keluar ketika Jongin menghalangi jalannya tepat di depan pintu toilet.

"J―jo―jongin?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Hai. Kita bertemu lagi disini."

Kyungsoo memundurkan kakinya. "M―ma―mau apa kau?!"

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo begitu ketakutan seperti itu justru membuatnya merasa bersalah. Mungkin dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan saat memberikan tekanan pada Kyungsoo saat itu. Walaupun niatnya hanya untuk bercanda, tapi nampaknya Kyungsoo merasa begitu tertekan setiap kali bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Hey, tenanglah Kyung." Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang ketika Jongin telah menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan sakiti aku…" ujarnya lemah.

Jongin mendesah frustasi. "Kyungsoo, dengar. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenanglah."

Merasa Kyungsoo belum berani untuk menyahutnya Jongin kembali bersuara. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apakah… malam ini kau ada acara?"

 _What the heck_. Seorang playboy kelas kakap macam Jongin tiba-tiba merasa gugup di hadapan gadis mungil nan polos seperti Kyungsoo. Yang benar saja.

"T―ti―tidak. Kenapa?"

Jongin tersenyum riang. "Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, Kyungsoo-ah." Ucapnya sekali lagi. "Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala sambil memilin ujung seragamnya seperti anak kecil. Dan hal itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Jongin.

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Emm…."

 **.**

 **.**

― **What Is Love ―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kafetaria tampak ramai seperti biasa. Maklum, kafetaria sekolah memang hanya disediakan satu bangunan untuk seluruh siswa-siswi Hanyyoung High School. Mulai dari junior sampai senior semua berbaur menjadi satu.

Setelah memesan menu makan siang yang akan disantap, Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih spot tempat duduk yang menghadap langsung dengan pemandangan pelataran sekolah. Tak lupa sebelumnya Luhan sudah memesankan satu porsi makan siang untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo lama sekali. Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menyeruput _bubble tea_ -nya kemudian mendongak pada Baekhyun. "Dia memang betah sekali jika mengunjungi toilet. Tapi bisa ku pastikan dia akan segera kembali." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ahh..begitu. Baiklah, selamat makan!"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. Kemudian mengikuti gadis penggila _eyeliner_ itu untuk menyantap makan siangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo muncul dari arah pintu kafetaria. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh gadis mungil itu menghampiri meja yang ditempati oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Luhan mengecek arlojinya. "Hampir dua puluh lima menit. Kau ini buang air atau menguras bak mandi?"

Kyungsoo cemberut mendengar sindiran Luhan. "Ck. Kau tau, aku memang betah lama-lama duduk diatas toil ―,"

"Ya! Ya! Jangan membuat selera makanku hilang, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo meringis tanpa dosa kepada Baekhyun. "Oops. Hehe, mian Baekhyun-ah."

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Luhan dan bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun yang memegang sendok sempat menggantung di udara ketika retinanya menangkap dua sosok _namja_ yang bisa dibilang masuk ke dalam daftar _'orang yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun temui'_

Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun pun mengernyit.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab setelah ada dua nampan yang diletakkan pada meja tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum idiot mencoba bersikap ramah, sedangkan Sehun masih tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Hai, Luhanie…" Chanyeol mengusak surai madu Luhan hingga gadis itu memberengut kesal.

 _ **Luhanie…**_

 _ **Luhanie…**_

 _ **Luhanie…**_

Mendengar panggilan sayang dari Chanyeol untuk Luhan barusan, hati Baekhyun mendadak berdetak secara abnormal, dalam artian negative. Dia tidak suka ketika Chanyeol tersenyum riang pada orang lain selain dirinya. Tunggu ―, apa? Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudnya. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya sedikit iri pada Luhan, bukan karena cemburu oleh pria idiot itu. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu kawan-kawan.

"Ya! Kau merusak rambutku, bodoh."

Chanyeol dan Sehun mengambil tempat duduk bersisihan di sisi kanan kiri Baekhyun, yang bersebrangan dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan, Luhan sempat melirik pada dirinya dengan pandangan seperti… tidak suka. Namun Baekhyun segera mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut dan memilih untuk kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

Suasana begitu tenang saat mereka berlima menyantap menu makan siang masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasakan hawa-hawa aneh di sekelilingnya. Matanya berpendar pada setiap orang yang berada di kafetaria tersebut. Benar, nampaknya orang-orang memang sedang mengawasi meja yang ia tempati bersama teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo menyenggol ringan sikut Luhan. "Psst, Lu…kau lihat orang-orang itu?"

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang mengamati satu per satu orang disana. Tak salah lagi, mereka terlihat seperti seekor predator yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

Baekhyun dibuat penasaran oleh dua sahabatnya yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Ada apa?"

 **Drrt…Drrtt…**

Sehun merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku seragam. Terdapat satu notifikasi dari akun instagram. Matanya membulat ketika melihat satu foto yang di upload oleh salah satu siswa dari Hannyoung High School dengan memberikan banyak tag pada foto tersebut.

"Coba lihat." Tanpa babibu Chanyeol menyambar ponsel Sehun. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik senyum lebar telah mengembang di bibirnya.

Tiga orang lain yang masih merasa penasaran pun semakin mengernyitkan alisnya dalam.

"Kau mau lihat?"

Seketika mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika Chanyeol telah menghadapkan layar ponsel tersebut padanya. Begitu pun dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang juga bisa melihat foto itu secara jelas.

"Mwo?! Apa-apaan ini?"

Dalam foto tersebut terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul pinggang Baekhyun secara possesif. Orang yang tidak melihat kejadian sebenarnya secara langsung tadi pagi, pasti akan menyalahartikan jika melihat foto tersebut. Terlebih didukung dengan caption yang dicantumkan oleh pemilik akun itu sendiri.

' _Couple of the Year'_

Entah orang itu penggemar atau justru _haters_ -nya, Chanyeol tak peduli. Yang jelas Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih dan berdoa semoga orang itu diberkati Tuhan.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam, antara marah dan menahan rasa malu. Dia bersumpah akan mengenyahkan foto itu dari social media bagaimana pun caranya. Nanti.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" tuntut dua orang sahabatnya.

' _Mati kau Byun Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brak brak brak**

Junmyeon, selaku ketua kelas, menggebrak meja di depan cukup keras untuk mencuri perhatian teman-teman satu kelasnya. Sontak atensi seluruh penghuni kelas langsung tertuju pada _namja_ berkacamata itu.

Junmyeon melangkah menuju bagian tengah di depan papan tulis, memegang buku diktat, seperti penyair yang akan tampil pentas.

"Ada tugas." Jelas Junmyeon, sang ketua kelas yang jerawatnya kemarin tumbuh satu merusak ketampanan di wajahnya. "Kerjakan tugas halaman sekian dan sekian … dan …"

Jika di film-film, kalimat seperti ini menjadi instrument dimana suasana dibangun sunyi senyap, dan nada biola masuk mengiringi. Diam sejenak … kamera memutari ruangan. Lalu, serentak …

"Dikumpulkan!" pekik seluruh penghuni kelas gegap gempita.

Junmyeon tersenyum samar ketika teman-temannya sudah hafal dengan tradisi yang satu itu.

"Tugas ini dikerjakan secara kelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Silahkan mengambil nomor undian untuk menentukan teman satu kelompok kalian."

Junmyeon membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Oh, ya. Jika hari ini tidak selesai, paling lambat dikumpulkan hari Senin. Terimakasih."

Junmyeon kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah mengambil nomor undian untuk dirinya sendiri. Disusul dengan teman-temannya yang berjalan menuju meja guru untuk mengambil nomor undian tersebut. Setelah nomor undian sudah habis dalam kotak yang disediakan, semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan mulai mencari teman yang sekiranya berada dalam kelompok yang sama.

"Kelompok macam apa ini!"

Suara Luhan yang memekik sempurna membuat sebagian dari teman sekelasnya menoleh pada gadis keturunan China itu. Sedangkan yang lain memilih untuk memulai berdiskusi dengan teman satu kelompoknya. _Well_ , bukan tanpa alasan Luhan sampai berteriak tidak terima seperti itu. Pasalnya, dia berada dalam satu kelompok yang sama dengan Jongin dan… Sehun.

Dia tak sudi jika harus mengerjakan tugas bersama manusia mesum semacam Jongin. Dan untuk Sehun, sebenarnya tak ada masalah yang berarti tentang anak itu. Hanya saja…Luhan merasa…Ah, sulit untuk dijabarkan.

Luhan mengacungkan tangannya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Junmyeon, bisakah aku bertukar kelompok?" tawarnya

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Ini sudah ku tentukan dengan cara yang paling adil."

Luhan mendengus kasar dan kembali terduduk pasrah di bangkunya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Jongin dan Sehun yang seakan acuh tak acuh oleh protesannya baru saja.

Lain lagi halnya dengan Baekhyun. Dia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena bisa satu kelompok bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak seberuntung itu. Jika ditilik dari parasnya yang bermuram durja seperti sekarang, sudah bisa ditebak penyebabnya. Ya, kebetulan Chanyeol juga menjadi bagian dalam kelompoknya.

"Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat, Tuhan." Ucap Baekhyun mendramatisir sambil memijit-mijit pelan keningnya.

"Jadi, dimana kita akan mengerjakan tugas ini?" Kyungsoo membuka percakapan untuk mengurangi rasa canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hompimpah?" usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik sengit. "Kau pikir kami anak TK?"

"Kalau begitu di rumahmu saja. Bagaimana?"

"Di rumahku?" jari telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri. "Tidak. Terimakasih."

Tak masalah jika hanya Kyungsoo yang berkunjung ke rumah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin jika namja idiot itu kembali mencari muka di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah. Aku terima usulmu yang tadi." Ujar Baekhyun pasrah.

Ketiga orang itu pun melakukan usul kekanakkan dari Chanyeol. Peraturannya, siapa yang kalah harus bersedia menjadi tuan rumah. Dan hasil dari hompimpah tersebut akhirnya Chanyeol-lah yang menjadi tuan rumah. Entah kenapa Baekhyun menyesal, dia merasa ini menjadi lebih buruk daripada Chanyeol yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Kita kerjakan tugasnya malam ini."

"Malam ini?" teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Eum. Ini sudah hari Sabtu. Yang berarti waktu kita hanya tersisa malam ini dan besok. Dan sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa, karena aku ada acara."

Baekhyun mencebik. "Egois sekali."

"Masa bodoh. Yang jelas aku tidak akan hanya menitip nama di tugas itu. Aku juga akan ikut mengerjakannya." Tandas Chanyeol.

"Oke, oke. Terserah."

"Bagus. Aku tunggu jam 7 malam ini di rumahku, nona-nona manis."

Chanyeol kembali menuju tempat duduknya setelah melakukan perundingan bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan pasrah, sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk mengerjakan tugas itu malam ini, sedangkan dirinya sudah terlanjur menyanggupi ajakan Jongin untuk _―ehem―_ berkencan. Entah mana yang akan Kyungsoo pilih, kita lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sedang mencegat taksi di depan sekolah. Berhubung ibunya tidak bisa menjemput, terpaksa dirinya harus pulang sendiri kali ini. Sepuluh menit terlewati namun belum ada satu pun taksi yang lewat. Luhan berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali menengok ke arah jalan kali saja apa yang dia nanti-nanti melintasinya. Namun sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda apapun. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah motor Harley berhenti tepat disampingnya. Pemilik motor tersebut membuka kaca helm yang ia gunakan.

"Sehun?"

"Ayo naik." Dagu Sehun mengarah pada jok belakang motor yang masih kosong.

Luhan melirik kesana kemari, memastikan jika tidak ada satu pun temannya atau mungkin siswa dari sekolahnya menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang bersama Sehun saat ini.

"Eungg…tidak usah."

Terdengar helaan napas dari pria yang berada di depannya. "Kali ini saja, Lu."

Luhan menjadi tidak tega ketika mendengar nada bicara Sehun. Ia runtuhkan egonya untuk kali ini.

"Baiklah."

Luhan memposisikan diri di atas jok motor senyaman mungkin. Sehun kembali menyalakan mesin kuda besinya setelah memastikan Luhan mendapatkan posisi yang cukup aman.

"Pegangan."

"Apa?"

"Pegangan, Lu."

"Uh-oh. Baiklah." Sedikit ragu Luhan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kedua bahu Sehun.

Luhan mengernyit ketika Sehun justru membalikkan kepala dan menatap intens padanya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau kira aku tukang ojek? Kenapa pegangan di bahuku." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya untuk menepis tangan Luhan.

"Ck. Arraseo." Tangan Luhan berpindah melingkari pinggang Sehun.

Kendaraan antic itu mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Tanpa Luhan sadari, senyum Sehun terus terpancar dari balik helm selama perjalanan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

― **What Is Love ―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu sebentar!" Chanyeol mengalunkan tungkainya secara tergesa ketika mendengar bel rumahnya ditekan berulang kali oleh tamu di luar.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar, senyumnya mengembang tak kalah lebar kala menyambut tamu yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan putri." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Oh, ya. Dimana Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau datang sendiri?"

"Dia bilang ada urusan sebentar. Katanya akan menyusul nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Tidak menyusul pun tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo masuk."

Mata Baekhyun berpendar mengitari ruangan luas nan megah tersebut. Alisnya menyatu ketika mengetahui keadaan rumah Chanyeol sangat sepi.

"Sepi sekali. Dimana keluargamu yang lain?"

"Ayah dan Ibu masih bekerja. Biasanya pulang larut malam. Yoora _noona_ tinggal di apartemen karena jarak tempat kerjanya sangat jauh dari sini. Pulang ke rumah hanya satu bulan sekali." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak punya _maid_?"

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi mereka sudah aku suruh pulang setelah menyiapkan makan malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Dimana kita akan mengerjakan tugasnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju lantai atas.

"Di kamarku."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika. "Kamarmu?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badan, "Mm―hm. Kau tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam 'kan gadis kecil?" lalu menyeringai setan.

"Sialan! Siapa juga yang berpikir seperti itu." Protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

Setelah mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk pada sebuah karpet bulu yang berada dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol mengobrak-ngabrik rak untuk mencari buku serta perlengkapan lain yang akan digunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Suasana menjadi canggung ketika Chanyeol telah mendudukkan bokongnya tepat disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala, sedangkan Baekhyun buang muka tak tau harus mengerjakan apa.

"Emm Chanyeol, aku haus." Ujar Baekhyun memulai percakapan.

Chanyeol menepuk keras jidatnya. Saking gugupnya dia melupakan hal yang satu itu.

"Astaga. Maaf, Baek, aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan di dapur."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku ambil sendiri." Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di ambang pintu ketika Baekhyun mencegahnya.

Gadis mungil itu berjalan perlahan menjauhi karpet. Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbentur pada dinding.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Mata bulatnya menatap lurus pada kedua manic bulan sabit milik Baekhyun, mencoba menyelami apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Perlahan tangan yang satunya bergerak menuju saklar lampu. Chanyeol menekan saklar tersebut hingga keadaan berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― **To Be Continue ―**

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Sepertinya FF ini udah terlama lama nggak saya jamah sampe bersarang. Dan sepertinya setelah ini saya bakal ditimpukin sama readers yang masih nunggu cerita ini /emang ada?/**

 **Huaaaaaa hamdalah setelah sekian lama nge-stuck saya bisa ngelanjutin FF ini juga /sujud syukur/. Huh, ternyata gini ya rasanya ngalamin writers block T_T. Jujur aja, sebenernya saya hampir putus asa dan berniat mau ngehapus FF ini dari list story saya. Tapi setelah saya pikirkan matang-matang dengan berbagai pertimbangan /halah/ kok rasanya sayang banget kalo nggak dilanjutin.**

 **Akhirnya saya paksa-paksain deh buat ngetik chap ini. Keliatan banget kan hasilnya jadi acak adul hancur berantakan kaya gini? Hiks. Maapin saya readers-nim. Saya udah mencoba semaksimal mungkin. Maaf kalo saya malah mengecewakan kalian. Btw ini belom sempet saya edit, jadi maap (lagi) kalo banyak typo bertebaran.**

 **Sekarang tergantung readers-nim aja deh, mau cerita ini dilanjut apa enggak. Kalo enggak ya mungkin FF ini bakal beneran saya hapus segera. Tolong beri kritik dan sarannya ya :')**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Byun Min Hwa**


End file.
